Egoistas
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Después de la partida de Makoto, todos sintieron un vacío en sus corazones, bueno la mayoría. Que pasara cuando lo vuelvan a ver, y se den cuanta del gran cambio que sufrió, y de que ya no está solo. ¿Haruka hará algo al respecto?
1. Chapter 1

Holi :3 Bueno esto salió después de publicar mi fic, Drabble, one-shot o lo que se considere titulado Egoísta, y espero que si alguien lee esto le guste, o al menos considere darle una oportunidad.

Bueno sin más les dejo leer, disfruten :D

* * *

Egoístas capítulo 1

El día de partida de Makoto

Nagisa se encontraba en su casa, pensando en lo que dijo Makoto y recordó que no dijo la hora de salida de su vuelo

-Necesito saber a qué en hora te iras Mako-chan- Tomo su celular y envió un mensaje a su amigo, pero no recibió respuesta así que decidió marcarle, pero no contesto.

-Mako-chan...- Sentía que su amigo no quería contestar el teléfono por una razón que desconocía- Te iras... No dejaras que nos despidamos de ti en... El aeropuerto- Nagisa creía saber la razón de que se amigó se fuera, él sabía que a Makoto le gusta Haru, se atrevía a decir que lo amaba, y el día que el chico amante del agua y Rin anunciaron su relación pensó que Makoto se rompería, pero le sorprendió que actuara como si nada sucediera.-Mako-chan... Regresa pronto-

Nagisa, sentía un hueco en el pecho, su amigo se iba, y existía la posibilidad de que no lo volviera ver... Sentía como una parte de él se perdía.

.

.

.

.

.

Haru se encontraba en su casa, no quería hablar, ni hacer nada

-Makoto...- Fue lo que salió de sus labios, se sentía triste, su amigo se iba, sentía una opresión en el pecho, no sabía que era... No le gustaba... No sabía qué hacer, se sentiría solo sin Makoto, tenía a Rin pero no era lo mismo que con su amigo castaño, quería al pelirrojo, pero con la orca tenía un lazo más fuerte... No sabía que hacer... 'Molesto' pensó...

.

.

.

.

Rei sentía que todo sería muy diferente después de que Makoto no estuviera con ellos. Recordó que no tenía la hora del vuelo de su sepa, y quiera ir a despedirlo a aeropuerto, así que llamo a Nagisa

-Nagisa-kun...Tiene la hora del vuelo de Makoto-sempai?

-No... Ya intente marcarle y no me contesta... Creo que no quiere que...- Su voz se quebró en la última palabra

-... Seguro tiene sus razones, no se preocupe-No sabía el por qué su sepa no quería que lo despidieran... Solo esperaba poder verlo nuevamente.

Termino de hablar con Nagisa, para que lograra calmarse.

En su habitación observo una foto de todos los del club, se veian tan felices todos... 'Ya nada será igual'

.

.

.

.

Rin no quería ser egoísta, pero si Makoto se iba podría acaparar a Harija, al fin después de tanto sufrimiento el podría ser feliz junto a su chico delfín, haría lo que fuera para que olvidara al castaño.

No sabía que estaba lastimando a otra persona, era muy ciego y no veía como alguien más sufría mientras el quería su felicidad. Aun así el seguiría luchando para que Haru olvidara a Makoto y solo se fijara en él.

-No soy egoísta... Solo busco nuestra felicidad- con eso en mente se convenció de lo que se proponía.

.

.

.

.

.

Nitori miraba a su sempai en silencio, su corazón se destrozó después de enterarse de la relación de este y el amante del agua, aunque aún así los felicito, el sentía como moría lentamente... El conocía el secreto de Makoto, su razón de irse, no lo diría a nadie, el chico orca y él se convirtieron en amigos, después de la competencia de natación, ellos se volvieron cercanos y tomaron confianza el primero en hablar de sus sentimiento fue Makoto, le conto todo, desde cuando se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por el delfín, y como tenía miedo de ser rechazado, Nitori escucho y cuando termino le dijo que lo entendía, él está enamorado de Rin y se sentía igual que el castaño, así los dos compartieron sus secreto... Y fue el mismo quien le pregunto a Makoto si se iba a causa de Haru y Rin, recibiendo un si como respuesta... La verdad el también consideraba la opción de irse, relajar su mente y olvidar a su sempai. Pero no podía, incluso se lo menciono a sus padres, estos los sorprendió, pero apoyaron a su hijo, incluso comenzaron con la búsqueda de escuelas. Querían lo mejor para él.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo daría un cambio drástico, nada sería igual para los chicos...

Su relación se iría resquebrajando... Nadie los ayudaría como Makoto lo hizo.

No sabían que en algunos meses recibirían una sorpresa... Todo volvería a cambiar drásticamente para ellos... Serian felices... Pero primero sufrirían...

El destino es muy egoísta, y las personas también.

* * *

Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Díganme su opinión en un bonito Review, se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazo o ensaladas completas xDD

En serio espero que les gusta aunque sea un poco


	2. Plan Parte 1

Capítulo 2

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Habían pasado ya más de ocho meses desde la partida de Makoto.

En su amistad aún no se recuperaba de la pérdida de su capitán, si amigo.

Nagisa quería que todo regresara a la normalidad, pero como conseguirlo si tanto Haru como Rin se resistían a siquiera salir en grupo con todos los demás, llevaba ya varias ocasiones en donde los invitaba a todos a salir a pasear, ver una película, el parque de diversiones, entre otros lugares, los demás habían aceptado pero cuando le preguntaba a Rin de si él y Haru querían ir este le contestana con que tendrían una cita, no podían porque irán a tal lugar a petición del de cabello negro.

Estaba cansado de la evasivas, tendría que idear un plan para que todos, y cuando dice todos se refiere incluso al capitán de Samezuka y a Nitori.

Mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad, tenía un plan. Pero vaya que tenía uno donde no aceptaría un no por respuesta de ese pelirrojo con dientes afilados.

.

.

.

.

Rin se encontraba de camino a casa de Haruka, el pelirrojo le había dicho que quería ir al acuario. Bueno aunque no quisiera sería una cita con su –novio- dios como sentía orgullo al decir esa palabra, llevaban ya nueve meses de novios, sentía una felicidad, desde el momento en que el peli negro acepto su relación, el día en que se lo dijeron a sus amigos…

…

El día en el que rompió el corazón del castaño, vamos que no era ni ciego ni idiota, sabia claramente como todos los que conocieran a Makoto que este estaba perdidamente enamorado del amante de agua. Pero fue egoísta y no le importo lastimar a un importante amigo.

Cuando llego a la casa de Haruka entro por la puerta principal, tenía copia de las llaves que el mismo Nanase le entrego unas semanas después de iniciar el noviazgo, sabía perfectamente donde encontraría al chico así que se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a la de Rei, necesitaría ayuda para poder convencer –más que conversaría amenazar- a Rin de que saliera con ellos.

Al llegar a la casa del de anteojos, con la respiración entrecortada, el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran la puerta, para sus suerte quien abrió fue el peli azul.

-Rei-chan!- grito al tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos del más alto- Necesito ayuda-

-¿Ayuda?- pregunto algo extrañado y restando importancia al hecho de que el rubio atuviera a punto de tirarlo

-Sí, tengo un plan para que Rin-chan acepte salir con nosotros, pero necesito ayuda de todos en especial de Gou-chan- Dijo separándose del alto y entrando en la casa como si fuese la suya

-…- no entendía el punto de eso, pero también quería estar con todos nuevamente, esperaba que funcionase su plan, pero de una cosa podía estar seguro se divertiría mucho.

.

.

.

.

Gou se encontraba en el centro comercial cuando recibió la llamada de Nagisa diciendo que necesitaba su ayuda. Así que dejando de lado las comprar se apresuró a llegar a la casa del chico de lentes, y en el camino contactar con el capitán de Samezuka.

.

.

.

Al estar todos reunidos en la casa de Rei, que sentí le robaban un poco de su privacidad-

_-esto no es hermoso-_pensó el chico con algo de tristeza

-¡Bien ese es el plan¡- grito entusiasmado el rubio, a lo que los demás contestaron al mismo tiempo con un

-Si- igual de animado

-entonces pondremos el plan en marcha el día de mañana- dijo Nitori que tenía en la mano un cuaderno con algunas anotaciones.

-exacto, será mejor que esto salga bien- contesto Nagisa con una cara de alegría, al fin estarían todos juntos… o bueno la mayoría.

* * *

Lamento, en serio lo lamento. Ya tenía escrito el segundo capítulo pero no me terminaba de gustar, así que ayer tome la computadora y empecé a escribir, y esto no se parece en nada a lo que ya tenía escrito en el celular, de verdad que no xD

Me alegro saber que les gustase al idea de que continuara con mi anterior fin, debo advertís que Mako-chan puede y cambie mucho, pero en el fondo será el mismo de siempre, así como el que todavía no tengo muy en claro si quiero que se quedó con Haru o con…

…

ashira23: Gracias por comentar, lamento la tardanza por actualizar, yo también estoy cansada de que Mako-chii sufra así que en este fin Haru sufrirá.

Anakashi: Me alegro tanto de que te gustara, espero que este capítulo también te guste, lamento la tardanza, pero como dije anteriormente algo del capítulo que ya tenía escrito no terminaba de gustarme. Pienso igual que tu Mako y Haru deben estar juntos –pose de victoria- pero pues ya verás que pasara aquí con esos dos.

Coptesita: Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo cap., y espero que te guste.


	3. Plan Parte 2

Egoístas

Dios como me costó escribir este capítulo, razón no soy amante del RinHaru, por mi sangre corre el MakoHaru! Pero bueno es pero que les guste

* * *

Capítulo 3

Plan parte 2

Rin se encontraba en la casa de Haru sentado en la sala esperado a que su novio saliera de cambiarse, planeaban tener una cita.

-¡Haru apresúrate!- grito, vamos que él no era precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo, aun a pesar del grito no recibió respuesta alguna por parte del de cabellos negros.

~All my problems they will run away from you and I see

All the angels sit and stare at you

You are everything but not today~

Sonó su celular, observo quien era el que llamaba, era su hermanita

-¿pasa algo Gou?- pregunto sin aparente interés

-_Bueno, es que vine al parque de diversiones con una amiga, pero nos separamos, y no contesta el celular_\- dijo algo nerviosa cosa que Rin no paso por alto

-Entonces regresa a casa, cuando llegues le mandas un mensaje seguro entenderá-

-_Lo que pasa… es que…_\- su nerviosismo aumento más a oídos de Rin

-Dilo ya-

-_Parece ser que alguien me ha estado siguiendo desde hace un rato, y estoy asustada_\- escucho como si su hermanita fuera a llorar al decir lo ultimo

-Agh- se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo- Ve a un lugar con mucha gente, voy para allá, no te muevas- colgó el teléfono y poco le importo que Haruka no estuviera listo ningún desgraciado se metería con su pequeña hermana y saldría vivió.

-¿Rin? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Haru con un semblante despreocupado

-Vamos al parque de diversiones, al parecer algún imbécil está acosando a Gou- al decir eso Haru sabía que su cita estaba arruinada, pero tal vez podrían salvar la velada

.

.

.

Parque de Diversiones

-Espero que tu plan funcione bien Nagisa-kun- dijo Rei un poco ansioso, sentía que si el pelirrojo se enteraba de su mentirita serian golpeados o al menos dejados sordos por los gritos del mayor de los Matsuoka

-Tranquilo Rei-chan, al menos logramos que ambos viniera- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Me sorprende lo buena que es actuando Gou-san- dijo un poco sorprendido Nitori

-Es Kou- dijo en un susurro- Y bueno… cuando tienes un hermano muy celoso, aprendes algunos trucos para poder salir- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No me sorprende de la talentosa de Gou-kun- dijo muy alegre Mokoshiba

-No agregue el Kun por favor- dijo con algo de resignación al saber que el capitán de Samezuca nunca dejaría de llamarla de esa manera

\- ¡Bien! Cuando estén aquí Haru-chan y Rin-Rin ¡nos divertiremos mucho!- grito muy animado el pequeño rubio

.

.

.

30 minutos después

-Bien, Gou dijo que estaba sentada por el área de la montaña rusa- Rin y Haru se apresuraron en llegar a donde se supone estaría la menos

-¡Gou!- Grito el pelirrojo en cuanto diviso la figura de su pequeña hermana

\- Oni-chan, al fin llegas llevo esperando un buen tiempo- dijo alegre de ver a su hermano

\- y ¿Dónde está el tipo?- pregunto mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando a alguien sospechoso

-¿Eh? Bueno…- la menor aparto la vista fijándola en un punto inexistente en el suelo

-¡Hola!- el grito animado de Nagisa hizo que Rin se quisiera golpear la cara con la mano, o si era posible mejor golpear esa pequeña cara del rubio

-Nagisa- dijo Haru a modo de saludo, ya había entendido la razón de la repentina llamada de Gou, y que el rubio dejara de insistir en salir todos juntos nuevamente

-…- el aura alrededor de Rin presagiaba dolor, cosa que ya veía venía Rei

-Haruka-sempai, Rin-san- saludo amablemente el chico de lentes

-Nagisa- la voz baja y terrorífica con la que pronuncio la voz del rubio hizo a este apartarse lentamente hacia el mayor de todos y que le daba la confianza de no morir.

-Jeje- rio nerviosamente estando ya detrás de Mokoshiba- Lo siento Rin-chan, pero de verdad quería verlos, así que por favor no te enojes- dijo mientras ponía unos ojos acuosas, como de perrito bajo la lluvia esperando por alguien que lo lleve a casa y lo resguarde de la lluvia

-Ah- respiro pesadamente el pelirrojo- Esta bien-

-Yei- grito animadamente la peli roja- Entonces iniciemos con la montaña rusa- dijo jalando a Nitori, siento este el más cercano a ella, hacia la fila que para su suerte no era tan larga como se esperaría

-…- el de cabello plata simplemente puso una cara de miedo y rezaba para que saliera con vida del juego mecánico

.

.

.

-Eso fue divertido- dijeron Gou y Nagisa al unísono, mientras que Nitori estaba siendo ayudado por Rei a llegar a una banca para que pudiera descansar

-No me volveré a subir a una montaña rusa en mi vida- decía en voz baja mientras trataba de dejar de temblar

-Ya Ai, no digas eso- dijo el capitán de Samezuca colocando su mano en la cabeza del peli plata revolviendo sus cabello un poco

_~In 1982 when life was born,_

_His head was long, insisted that he was a spaceman_

_In 1984 he started to speak_

_He loved his drum and sang along with all his monkey talk~_

-Bueno- el peli plata seguía mareado pero eso paso asegundo plano cuando escucho la voz del otro lado de la línea-

-Hola- aquella voz que no escuchaba desde hace un buen tiempo, de quien se convirtió en un gran amigo para él, con quien compartió sus más oscuros secretos

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto tratando me mantener la calma sin echarse a llorar de felicidad

-Nada, pero ha pasado tiempo así que decidí volver- dijo calmadamente, Nitori lo puedo imaginar con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro- Regresare dentro de tres días, espero que me recibas bien, mis padres todavía no lo saben, quiero darles una sorpresa-

-Ya veo- los demás lo vieron con curiosidad-Un momento por favor- tapo la bocina del teléfono- Es un viejo amigo, así que si me disculpan, regreso en un momento- se levantó y fue hasta un lugar menos concurrido dejando a los demás atrás- ¿y _ellos_?

-Supongo que también será una sorpresa para ellos- escucho como una sonrisa traviesa escapaba de la boca del contrario, el sonrió con nostalgia

-Ya veo- miro detenidamente a donde se encontraban los demás- Entonces mande los datos de su vuelo y lo iré a recoger- dijo un poco más animado

-Claro, lo más seguro es que te lo mande mañana, nos vemos en unos días-

-Está bien, Makoto-san-

* * *

Oh! Esto es bonito, lo termine :3

La verdad pensé que no lo terminaría pero lo logre —pose de victoria— Espero que le gustara

* * *

Kuri-chan: Aquí está la conti! :3 Espero te guste

ashira23: Haru se dará cuenta de que fue idiota al dejar ir a Makoto!

Nozomy: el cambio de Makoto—Babea—será tan Aaah! Todos se sorprenderán al verlo! Claro que sufrirá—sonríe malvadamente—claro que sufrirá Wuajajaj xD

Guest: Gracias por decir eso me hace muy feliz! A mí también, pero todo irá bien para él!

Marihanitha: A mí tampoco me gusta, pero las cosas cambiaran, y no será el único que sufra!

Anakashi: Jojana Obvio MakoHaru!—saca banderitas de MakoHaru—son hermosos! Pero primero Haru tendrá que sufrir, oh y quiero hacerlo sufrir! Bueno ya me calmo con eso de hacer sufrir a Haru xDD

* * *

Bueno, espero que le gustara el capítulo, déjenme sus opiniones!

Nos leemos luego :3 Cuídense!

* * *

*La primera canción es de One ok Rock- All Mine

*La segunda es de [Alexandros] o [Champagne]- Rocknrolla!


	4. Chapter 4

Egoístas

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Se sentía fuera de lugar, ya no era el mismo, o puede que sí, pero aquella parte de él que era amable con todo ser, que se aseguraba que los demás estaban en buen camino, donde los protegía cual madre a sus hijos, había desaparecido, no, no había desaparecido la había guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, ya no quería resultar lastimado una vez más.

Tal vez las personas con las que se había juntado en su nueva escuela no eran de mejor reputación, pero pudo ver en ellos aquel calor familiar, las sonrisas que compartían entre ellos eran sinceras, además de que ellos también habían sido lastimados, algunos de peor manera que él, por sus familias.

Lo habían aceptado a pesar de sus preferencias, de ser inseguro, de su timidez, y le habían dicho que no se preocupara que ellos le ayudarían, serian su soporte, serian su nueva familia. Y como se los agradeció, con ellos pudo llorar, les conto su desgracia, y lloro, no dijeron nada, solamente permanecieron junto a él, y después trataron de animarlo, de que olvidara aquel suceso y siguiera adelante.

No que dejara el pasado atrás, pues de alguna u otra manera siempre lo recordamos, si no que aprendiera vivir con él y que siguiera su camino, sin arrepentimientos.

Ahora era una persona nueva, seguro sus padres se sorprenderían, claro no solo cambio su personalidad, también su forma de vestir, y algunas cosas más en su cuerpo, pero de eso se preocuparía después cuando viera a su familia.

.

.

.

Nitori llego a tiempo a donde se supone recogería a Makoto, el castaño le había dicho que no era necesario que fuera por él al aeropuerto, por más que insistiera el de cabellos platas el otro decía que no. Así que decidieron encontrarse a medio camino, en una de las estaciones del tren. Y ahí es donde se encontraba, esperando por aquel chico castaño.

.

.

.

Haru sentía que algo cambiara en su vida, no, se corregía, en la vida de todos, pero no sabría decir que si era algo bueno o malo. Aquel sentimiento le desagradaba, no le gustaba que las cosas cambiaran tan radicalmente, como en la imprevista partida de Makoto…

Al recordar aquel nombre y la persona sintió un hueco en su corazón, lo extrañaba, claro era su mejor amigo, sería raro que no lo extrañase…

.

.

.

-Se está tardando- Nitori checo nuevamente su teléfono-¿Estará bien?- en ese momento llego otro tren, observo como bajaron las personas de él, pero no pudo reconocer a Makoto, bajo nuevamente la vista a su celular tentado en llamarle.

.

.

.

Había llegado, retrasado, pero al fin estaba donde se encontraría con el de cabellos platas. Tuvo que esperar un momento a que las personas se alejaran para poder ver los alrededores, y lo vio sentado en un banco observando su celular. Se acercó lentamente al lugar, se dio cuenta que el chico estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento

-Hmp- trato de llamar su atención pero su intento fallo, pensó un momento-_Lo tengo_\- tomo al mas bajo de la mano y lo levanto del asiento, este se sorprendió y estaba por decir algo pero el castaño se le adelanto-Mi amado no es buena idea que me ignores, no sabes de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer esta noche, en donde ambos estaremos solos- cada palabra dicha de forma sensual, una clara invitación al pecado, sumando la sonrisa lujuriosa, y esa mirada impregnada de pasión, dejo al otro sin palabras y sonrojado, el castaño se acercó lentamente al oído del más bajo- Supongo que tendré que c-a-s-t-g-a-r-t-e – la forma en como dijo esa simple oración y el recibir su aliento directamente en la oreja hizo que el menor colapsara, su cara estaba lo más roja que podía y sacaba humo de las orejas- Creo que me pase- dijo con una sonrisa y colocando el cuerpo del menor en la banca, tendría que esperar a que despertara.

.

.

.

Nagisa había salido a correr, desde hace tiempo cuando se sentía confundido lo hacía, supongamos que era por los tiempo en los que corría junto a Rei, no sabía qué hacer, desde hace algún tiempo se sentía raro estando junto al de lentes, y vamos que no es idiota, puede que finja no saber que pasa a su alrededor pero solo es una fachada, sabía perfectamente que se había enamorado de su amigo adicto a la belleza. Pero qué hacer cuando las cosas están peor que cuando rompes algo de tu hermano o hermana y sabes será el fin del mundo, la situación con los demás no era la mejor, apenas estaban parchando los agujeros que dejo Makoto desde que se había ido. No quería que las cosas se volvieran peor por su culpa.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó casi se vuelve a desmayar, por Dios que aquella persona frente a él no era Makoto Tachibana, era otro chico, más rebelde, mas… simplemente no era Makoto.

-¿Makoto-san?-pregunto cautelosamente temiendo equivocarse, el contrario le contesto con una sonrisa, y quiso desmayarse otra vez.

.

Después de aquella sorpresa por la apariencia del Makoto y su nueva actitud, subieron al tren que los llevo a su destino.

-¿Entonces no te quedaras con tus padres?- la sorpresa estaba claramente reflejada en su rostro

-Exacto, pienso que si me ven de esta manera mi madre pegara el grito del siglo para luego desmayarse y mi padre… la verdad no sé cómo reaccione él pero no quiero arriesgarme- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que hace que se pareciera más a como era antes- El problema es que no tengo donde quedarme- suspiro con cansancio

-Bueno… podrías quedarte conmigo- dijo el más bajo un poco apenado

-¿Lo dices enserio?- el otro simplemente asintió-Gracias- su sonrisa volvió pero era más grande y brillante

Siguieron platicando en lo que llegaban a su destino.

.

.

.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando había llegado a donde vivía su amigo de cabellos platas. Así que decidió en ir a visitarlo.

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio al estudiante de Samezuka entrando a su casa con un chico de cabellos olivas.

-… ¿Ma-Mako…chan?-

* * *

Termine xD Ya tenía esto escrito pero no sabía cómo terminarlo pero al final decidí dejarlo así XDD Jajaja

¿Qué les pareció? Aun no detallo como es Makoto, pero tendrá unas sorpresas que dar nuestro querido chico -3- Obviamente regreso más sexy… -babea- Makochii… -regresa a la tierra- Bueno, bueno ya me controlo xD Díganme que les pareció :3

Monica: Claro que será más sexy! Jajaja

Nozomy: Gracias por entender mi lamento al escribir el capítulo! Y opino lo mismo! Sera muy sexy! Jojojo Ya gracias por comentar!

alegra77: Makochi regreso pero no se detalló mucho sobre él, seguro que en los próximos dos capitulo lo hago xD Gracias, yo también soy fan de esa sensualona orca :3

AmanthaB: Me alegra que te gustara el pasado :3 Me hace feliz, fue el primero que subí, recuerdo que estaba muy nerviosa! xD Obviamente Haru sufrirá eso es un hecho! xD Nos leemos luego :33

Kinu: Obviamente será MakoHaru! Yo también, Haru puede ser tan ciego algunas vences!

Espero que les gustara el capítulo! En los próximos hablare más de Makochi! Y sobre sus cambios! Y como fue que conoció a sus amigos en su nueva escuela! :3 Y tal vez Haru empiece a sufrir un poco :3 Espero sus comentarios con respecto a este capítulo!

Gracias a todos por comentar, agregar a Follows y Favs Me hacen tan feliz!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Egoístas 5

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

Publicado en amor-yaoi bajo el mismo bombre ;3

* * *

-¿Ma-Mako-chan?-

Pero en cuanto esa idea cruzo su mente la descarto, se parecía debía admitirlo, claro no pudo ver bien la cara del chico pero por su forma vestir, era en poco –tal vez mucho- alejada de la de Makoto pero aun así tenía algo que le daba un aire diferente. Un pantalón ajustado en color negro, las botan negras y la chaqueta que asimilaba un saco pero con el cuello levantado, la cadena que resaltaba en el pantalón, las pulseras que se apreciaban al tener ligeramente recogidas las mangas de su chaqueta, el cabello, aunque del mismo color, era más largo de lo que recordaba Makoto lo tenía, además de que se veía con un look más despeinado.

Cuando se dirigía hacia la casa de Nitori su celular sonó.

-Hola- contesto enérgicamente

-_Nagisa mamá quiere que cuando regreses compres algunas cosas_-

-Está bien- había volteado un momento y cuando regreso la vista a la casa de su amigo ambos chicos ya no estaban- Regresare en una hora-

-_Bien, con cuidado_-

-Siii~- dio media vuelta tomando el camino para regresar a su casa, debería de esperar un poco más de tiempo para poder saber la verdad.

.

.

.

No se había podido quitar la imagen del chico que estaba con Nitori, estaba seguro que no era Makoto, pero tampoco podría decir que estaba seguro en un 100% pero…

-¡Ahg!- el grito se escuchó por toda la casa, tenía suerte de encontrarse solo- ¡No puede ser él! ¡Ni siquiera está en el país!- se aventó en su cama y abrazo un peluche de pingüino que estaba junto a él- No esta- lo último lo dijo en un susurro sienten do sus ojos arder por la lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

.

.

.

Se encontraba recostado en su la cama de su casa, estaban de vacaciones, y la verdad no tenía mucho que hacer, siempre era la misma rutina, salir de su casa y a la de Haru, tratar de convencerlo de salir de la bañera, ir a dar un vuelta, evitar que se metiera en cualquier cosa que tuviera la cantidad de agua suficiente como para sumergirse. Tendría que pensar en algunas otras cosas para evitar sumergirse en una rutina aburrida. Se preguntaba cómo era que Makoto soportaba aquella parte del delfín…

Makoto… una ola de culpabilidad invadió cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Ahg- no dejaría que la culpabilidad del herir a su amigo ganara la batalla, al fin había conseguido el cariño de la persona a la que tanto quería, pero aun pese a eso sentía como si faltara algo

.

.

.

Se encontraba recostado en su pidió, sintiendo como la brisa golpeaba contra él. Observando las estrellas. Aquel hermoso cielo nocturno, lleno de hermosas estrellas y con una hermosa luna.

_-Ne, Haru-chan- la voz del niño a su lado le hizo salir de su pensamiento_

_-¿Qué pasa Makoto?- su voz tan inexpresiva como era su costumbre_

_-¿Siempre estaremos juntos verdad?- el brillo en aquellos pequeños ojos verdes hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera_

_-Claro- volteo su mirada nuevamente al cielo, segundos después sintió como una mano se entrelazaba con la suya_

Un suspiro por parte suya, volteo la mirada a un lado, recreando la imagen de su amigo, tratando de imaginar que estaba ahora junto a él, con una mirada de cariño, una sonrisa cálida y diciendo que le quería.

Se levantó rápidamente, no era posible… él no podía querer a Makoto de aquella forma…o sí.

.

.

.

Makoto se encontraba en la habitación que Nitori le había indicado seria la suya, no se había imaginado que su pequeño amigo tendría una casa tan grande como aquella. Algo alejada del pueblo, junto a su casa solo se encontraban otras más, pero aun así aquel lugar era muy hermoso y silencioso, le agradaba.

*Flash Back*

La casa, de estilo moderno pero acogedor, como las demás de sus alrededores, el espacio entre las casas era llenado a causa de los árboles y pantas que crecían por al área, le daba un aíre más calmado, la casa de la familia Nirtori era grande de color gris con grandes ventanas, muy hermosa con aquel estilo moderno como futurista. En el interior lo recibió la gran sala, en color crema y un poco de café y una gran mirada de aquello arboles verdes y frondosos que se encontraban danzando por el viento fuera de la casa y al hermoso jardín, los grandes libreros, y aun lado de esta la cocina y el comedor no eran separados por nada, dando la imagen de gran espacio, estas dos con colores cafés, las grandes escaleras, el segundo piso, con cuatro puertas dándose la cara, y una pequeña salita con una ventanal. Una casa muy cómoda y cálida.

-Makoto-san esta será su habitación- el peli plata se encontraba frente a una de las puertas en donde iniciaba aquel pasillo- El baño es el del fondo-seña lo la puerta blanca- Mi habitación es la de enfrente-

-Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí, Ai- le agradeció con una de sus sonrisas más radiantes

-S-si- noto como el pequeño adquirió un pequeño sonrojo- S-si q-quiere ir a dar una vuelta o i-ir a-al c-centro M-Misaki-san nos puede llevar- dijo algo avergonzado

-¿Tienes chofer?- pregunto notablemente sorprendido

-N-no es e-el ama de llaves, y la señora que se encarga de la casa- dijo con un sonrojo tierno en las mejillas

-¿Acaso eres un bochan?- pregunto con un tono burlón

-¡N-NO!-

Makoto no pudo contener la risa por la forma infantil en la que contesto Nitori a su pregunta, revolvió los cabellos del contrario con un cariño fraternal.

-Ya, ya lo siento, es que esto no es normal- _al menos no con ustedes-_ fue el pensamiento del de cabello oliva.

*Fin Flash Back*

Debía de admitir que se sorprendió en un inicio pero luego le pareció más normal, estaba acostumbrado a las sorpresas.

La luna y las estrellas resplandecían de manera hermosa a ojos de cualquiera, pero para el solo traía recuerdo de tristeza, soledad y vacío. Su celular sonó en aquel momento y lo busco rápidamente, era un mensaje.

*** De:** Yop ;3

**Asunto:** Joderte la vida ;)

**Mensaje: **

¿Y? ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Te encontraste con _ellos_? [Inserte música de suspenso de su gusto] ¡Dime! ¡Que no estoy junto a ti, pero aun así quiero saber! [Ojos de cachorrito a medio morir] ¡Sabes que no te dejare de molestar hasta que hables! *****

Makoto sonrió ante el mensaje un tanto extraño que había recibido. Tecleo rápidamente algo lo mando y luego apago el teléfono justamente antes de que tocaran a la puerta.

-Ma-makoto- se pudo imaginar a Nitori con un sonrojo en las mejillas por como lo llamaba- P-Puede ocupar el baño ahora-

-Gracias, enseguida voy- tomo algo de ropa de su maleta sin deshacer aun y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Se encontraba nervioso, no sabía la razón había logrado llevarse bien con anterioridad con el de ojos verdes, pero ahora que tenía una nueva actitud no sabía cómo actuar ante él. Tomo un baño que lo relajo, era justo lo que necesitaba. Cuando salió se sintió mejor, tal vez no sería mala idea conocer nuevamente a una persona, después de todo siempre sufrimos algún cambio en nuestra personalidad, nunca permanecemos iguales.

-Ma-makoto- se sonrojo un poco por la forma en que llamaba al mayor, se le hacía muy raro- P-Puede ocupar el baño ahora-

Después de decir aquello y escuchar la contestación del otro lado se dirigió hacia su habitación, quería leer algo, cuando el más alto terminara de bañarse le preguntaría si quería algo de comer, pero a los cinco minutos su estómago gruño.

Suspiro y dejo el libro en el pequeño buro de su habitación y bajo a la cocina, pero antes siquiera de que decidiera que hacer vio como el castaño baja las escaleras, una vista digna de un rey.

Tachibana Makoto, un chico alto, de piel morena, cabello oliva y unos hermosos ojos verdes, ahora un poco más afilados de lo que eran anteriormente, y el cabello más largo y despeinado, ahora venía bajando las escaleras de su casa con solo el pantalón del pijama, **solo el jodido pantalón**, dejando al descubierto su toso muy bien trabajado, donde se remarcaban deliciosamente sus músculos, el cabello aun mojado dejando que escurrieran gotas por su abdomen.

_-Vendito quien fuera una de esas gotas_\- pensó el más bajo al ver a Makoto

-Nitori ¿Qué haces?- el pequeño salió de su ensoñación al ver al joven a media sala, donde pudo divisar algo…

-E-eso… eso es… es… ¿Es un-

Continuara…

* * *

Jojojo' ¿Soy cruel? ¿Qué imaginan que es? -3-

Lamento la tardanza pero no tenía inspiración para escribir esto pero en fin ¡aquí esta!

.

.

Mikarin: Sé que es difícil imaginarlo pero no resistir la idea de que así fuera! :3 Claro y como puedes ver tiene sorpresitas que dar *3*

Anev: Sensual y rebelde, pudiste imaginar las gotas de agua? Dios casi muero con eso! Sip lo será, Nitori también sufrió pero aquí los que saldrán victoriosos será Mako y Nitori! Obviamente que Haru sufrirá lenta y dolorosamente Wajajaja

ashira23: Lamento la demora pero aquí está la conti, espero que te guste, Jojo todos se sorprenderán de aquello cambios en el dulce de Makoto

AmanthaB: Sip los vio pero no muy bien como para decir si es o no! Tengo algo planeado para el reencuentro Wajaja, sorpresas celos y me callo -3-

Monica: Oh Kami-sama! Jajaja :3

Nozomy: Cuando lo estaba escribiendo sentí que moriría si me dijera aquello Jaja fue lo mejor pero eso no será todo Jojojo vienen más cosas adelante junto con aquel reencuentro espéralas! :33

Nanny: Awww´s gracias por decir eso! Obviamente sufrirá de unos celos que nadie en la vida podrá soportar digo pedazo de persona que es Mako y este va y lo deja! –Además de un odio irrazonable que tengo al delfín en estos momentos! xDD-

.

Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran el día :3 Nos leemos, besos! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Tercer día desde que Makoto regreso

Haru y Rin se encontraban dando un paseo en el centro comercial, tendrían que aprovechar las vacaciones para pasar más tiempo juntos.

Habían decidido ir al centro comercial, claro que a petición de Rin no pasaron junto a la fuente de la entrada, no quería lidiar con que su novio se metiera en la fuente que se encontraba en dicho lugar, ya tenía suficiente con las veces pasadas.

Fueron al cine, querían ver la nueva película o simplemente salir de la casa de Haru, pero claro sales de una casa para ir a encerrarte en una sala de cine

-_Que genial, al final terminaremos encerrados nuevamente, claro con más personas alrededor-_ fue el pensamiento de Rin al momento de comprar las entradas

-Parece una buen película, es una comedia- dijo el pelirrojo cuando tuvo las entradas en mano

-¡Buena elección Ai!- fue con aquel comentario, con aquella frase, con aquella voz que Rin sintió que su mundo se vino abajo por completo.

.

.

.

-Rei-chan ¡Vamos! La película está por comenzar- de algún modo Nagisa había aceptado que no podría hacer nada con los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amigo amante de lo hermoso, así que había decidido a enamorar a aquel chico de lentes dueños de sus insomnios.

-Espera Nagisa-kun- el pobre chico estaba cansado puesto que el menor lo había arrastrado desde la estación de trenes hasta el centro comercial para poder alcanzar a ver la película que tanto ansiaba

-Mou~ Rei-chan se va hacer tarde y no llegaremos- hizo un tierno puchero que dejo desarmado al contrario y le saco un lindo sonrojo, pero claro tuvo que voltear el rostro para evitar que el rubio viera aquello

-Ne~ ne~ ¿No son Rin-chan y Haru-chan?- pregunto alegremente en pingüino

-¿Eh?- Rei volteo a donde estaba señalando el rubio y efectivamente era sus amigos- Deben de estar en una cita… será mejor no molestarlos-

-¡Buena elección Ai!- aquella voz, los músculos de ambos jóvenes se tensaron y voltearon instintivamente hacia donde provenía dicha voz y lo que vieron les quito la respiración

.

.

.

Una hora antes:

-Ai~ Ai~- Dios era tan raro tener a Makoto molestando como lo haría Nagisa- Vamos a salir, ya me aburrí, no puedo leer mucho puesto que me olvide los lentes en la escuela-

-¿No tiene un par de repuesto?- pregunto el más bajo

-Claro… pero aun no es momento de ir a mi casa- le dijo y poco después puso una carita de cachorrito bajo la lluvia imposible de resistir-Vamos a salir ¿si~?-

-Ah- cerro el libro que tenía en las manos y observo fijamente al mayor-Esta bien-

-¡Genial! Escuche que se estrenaron muchas películas recientemente y como cuando consulte la cartelera no pude elegir una dejare que tú la elijar ¡Vamos!- de alguna manera sentía que había cruzado alguna grieta en el especio y viajado a otra dimensión ¿eso era posible?

-Sí, sí, vamos Makoto-san- sentía que aquel chico era una copia más alta y sexy de Nagisa y ahora lo estaba cuidando-_Puede que Makoto-san sea ¿bipolar?… ¿doble personalidad?- _con eso en mente y lo sucedido la noche anterior por lo cual se sonrojo levemente

*Flash Back*

Si su imaginación no le estaba jugando una broma por tener a semejante espécimen frente a él sin lugar a dudas aquello era… un tatuaje.

-¿Esto?- el de ojos verdes señalo lo que tenía en el brazo- Es un tatuaje de una orca, no es el único que tengo- dijo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo- Mira- el chico se dio la vuelta y el de cabellos platinados pudo apreciar una alas*

-¿C-cuando?- pregunto anonadado el más bajo

-Como hace cuatro meses- dijo con aire pensativo- Perdí una apuesta y buen aquí están- sonrió tranquilamente cosa que sorprendió al otro, nunca imagino que aquel chico se pudiera hacer un tatuajes, ni siquiera una perforación.

Pero ahora que apreciaba mejor al chico, y que este colocara su cabello tras su oído le hizo ver mejor un par de perforaciones una en cada lóbulo, más dos del lado izquierdo un poco más arriba. Y en ese momento quiso desmayarse.

*Flash Back*

Makoto había regresado convertido en una cajita de sorpresas.

-Llegamos, elije la que quieras- le dijo bastante animado el castaño

-¿La que yo quiera?- pregunto

-Claro, no importa la que sea, sé que tienes un gusto- le sonrió cálidamente

-Bien- el peli plata fue a ver que películas de estreno estaban en cartelera-Parece divertida- por un momento el chico creyó ver a su peli rojo sempai- Imaginaciones mías-

-Ai~ A ver cual elegiste- tomo los tickets y vio el nombre de la película-¡Buena elección Ai!- le dijo al tiempo que le abrazaba por la espalda y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la tienda de dulces

-Es difícil caminar así- dijo Nitori

-Pero es divertido- poso su cabeza en la de Ai y sonrió- Ai-chan es bajito~- dijo con un tono divertido

-No es gracias- dijo haciendo un puchero tierno

. . .

Los otros cuatro chicos vieron como aquel castaño abrazaba al peli plata por la espalda y caminaba rumbo a la dulcería hablando amilanadamente.

Haruka sintió una opresión en el pecho.

Rin que su mundo caía en mil pedazos frente a sus ojos.

Nagisa quiso llorar como un niño pequeño que había encontrado a su mamá después de perderse.

-¡Makoto!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Nagisa y Haru, el primero con lágrimas en los ojos y el segundo con una mirada cargada de varios sentimientos, aquellos ojos azules parecían un Tsunami

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Regrese más pronto de lo que pensé!

ashira23: Si, si yo también pienso lo mismo así que Nitori también sufrirá sus cambios 7u7

Monica: Bueno ya lo vieron pero para sus tatuajes tengo preparado otra cosa 7uu7 Espérala :3 Claro que puedes, pero luego me lo regresas que si no como continuo la historia xD

Karla Takahisa: Obvi! Tendrá unos celos! Ya tengo preparada la escena en mi mente! Jojojo

Mikarin: Podemos ver que no solo tiene un lado orca jeje ._.u me quedo bipolar el chico xDD

Anakashi: Mou~~ extrañe tus comentarios -3- Pero que bien que pudiste comentar! Me alegro tanto, Yo también ame esa escena. Casi muero frente a la compu al escribir *¬* Makochi~~

sesshy-taisho: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro que te gustara la historia –llora a moco tendido (?)- Bueno pues sobre la pareja el roedor loco de mi cabeza me dice que no terminaran juntos Mako y Ai, jojojo claro que sufrirán! Digo aquel castaño es amor con pies sensualon (¿?) y Nitori es una cosita tierna y linda, y esos dos van y los dejan jum que se creen! Jaja

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! En serio que me alegran sus comentarios y me dan esos ánimos para escribir el siguiente capítulo :33 Estaré ansiosa de leer sus hermosos comentarios!

* * *

Extra: _Mensajes extraños pero calidos_

__._._._._._._.__

**De: **tu grupo favorito de locos :33

**Asunto: **Nada en particular Cx

**Mensaje:**

Alex dice: Hola! Mamá Maru me regaño ayer o(╥﹏╥)o

Maru: Él no me dejaba dormir con su llanto de "Extraño a Mama Makoto" "Quiero ver lo" ¡tenía que dormir!

Riko dice: ヽ(´ー｀)ノ Yo no se como paso~~ Estaba con Ro-chan!

Alex y Maru: ¡Mama Makoto! Mamá Makoto! ¡Riri-tan pasa mucho tiempo con Ro!

Riko: (ಠ_ಠ)9 ¡Traidores! Digo ¡No es verdad!

__._._._._._._.__

**De: **Mamá Makoto

**Asunto: **¿Ro-chan?

**Mensaje: **

Riko~ ¿Quién es Ro-chan?

¡Chicos dejen de pelear! ¿No pueden llevarse bien una vez en su vida?

Por cierto yo también los extraño ;D

Espero verlos pronto!

**__._._._._._._.__**

**De:** tu grupo favorito de locos :33_  
_

**Asunto: **Vernos pronto ¿Eh?

**Mensaje:**

Riko: una amiga ●ω● Solo eso! ¡En serio!

Alex y Maru: ¡No!

Alex: Él siempre me regaña y me golpea o(╥﹏╥)o ¡Es muy cruel conmigo!

Maru: Lo dice el que se la pasa fastidiando cada 5 segundos sobre Makoto ¬¬#

Riko: (~ ●ω●)~ Dejen de pelear, luego la que aguanta sus gemidos ¡soy yo! Eso no es justo ¬3¬

Maru y Alex: ¡Cállate!

Riko: ಥ_ಥ ¡Olvídense de su comida!

Maru: Riko ¡no te vayas! ¡No quiero comer lo que cocina Alex!

Alex: ¿¡ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR!?

Los tres: ver nos pronto ¿eh?… ¡Jujuju no te arrepientas de eso! ¡Nos vemos! Cuídate Mamá Makoto!

Te queremos (~*.*)~

__._._._._._._.__

**De: **Makoto

**Asunto: **¿Qué tienen en mente?

**Mensaje:**

¿Cuándo dejaran de llamar de así? ¿Cómo que no me arrepienta? ¿Qué tienen en mente? ¡Ni se atrevan a hacer lo que creo que van a hacer! ¡Escuchan –o leen lo que sea- No lo piensen ni lo hagan! ¡Chicos! ¡Oigan!

__._._._._._._.__

Fin de los mensajes


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

-¡Makoto!- el grito de ambos chicos hizo que el de cabellos oliva soltara al más bajo

-Makoto-san...- Nitori por alguna razón se puso nervioso

Makoto simplemente enfoco mejor la vista para ver quienes le hablaron

-¡Oh! ¡Nagisa!- levanto la mano y saludo enérgicamente

-Mako-chan...- el rubio se había acercado corriendo hasta donde el castaño y le abrazo-¡MAKO-CHAN!- grito con las lágrimas a mil

-Tranquilo Nagisa- le coloco la mano en la cabeza con una mirada divertida

-Makoto-sempai- Rei se había acercado después de recuperarse del shock de ver a su sempai-Cuanto tiempo

-Vamos ocho meses no es tanto- logro separar al rubio y le sonrió al de cabellos azules

-¿¡Como que no es mucho tiempo!?- le recrimino Nagisa- Además- sus ojos fueron cubiertos por sus cabellos-¡Ai-chan sabias que había vuelto y no nos dijese nada!- tomo al de cabellos plata por los hombros y le zarandeo- ¡Eso fue muy cruel!-

-Y-yo... Yo... L-lo- se trataba de disculpar el de cabellos plata

-Nagisa- la voz seria de Makoto hizo que los otros tres se sorprendieron- No tienes por qué culpar de nada a Nitori- sus ojos se habían vuelto en una mirada severa

-P-pero-

-Con quien debes estar enojado es conmigo, no con el- el rubio sentía que aquellos ojos lo atravesaban- Yo fui quien le dijo que no les dijera nada- aquellos ojos verdes eran como una espada

-Lo siento Ai- se disculpó el pingüino

-N-no se preocupe Nagisa-san- estaba igual de sorprendido de ver actuar a Makoto así con alguno de sus amigos, de verdad que había cambiado-'Desearía ser capaz de cambiar como él'- pensó con algo de tristeza que se reflejó en su rostro, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el más alto

-Makoto- el nombrado volteo para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que alguna vez le robaron el aliento

-...- el chico sonrió alegremente-Haruka, cuanto tiempo- abrazo al azabache, pero eso no importo, fue el cómo le llamo el de ojos verdes lo que hizo que todos se sintieran algo incomodos-¡Oh! Rin- soltó a Haru de aquel abrazo y se dirigió al peli rojo sin tomar importancia por como había dejado a Nanase

.

-...- estaba sorprendido, su amigo, mejor amigo le había llamado por su nombre completo, no le había dicho Haru-chan ni Haru, le había llamado Haruka.

Sintió una gran punzada en el corazón y una incomodidad.

.

-Oh! Cierto Ai~ la película va a comenzar- tomo al chico como minutos antes estaban y caminaron- Nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió

-Makoto-san- el peli plata se dejó guiar por el mayor importándole poco lo difícil que era caminar de aquella manera- ¿está bien?- pregunto con algo de duda

-Sip- contesto con voz alegre- Creo que lo pude superar... Después de todo no puedo quedarme estancado por siempre en aquel dolor- la palabras del más alto sorprendieron al menor y le llenaron de una confianza que él no tenía y quería.

-Tiene razón- en sus labios se pintó una sonrisa alegre

-Algún día te presentare a mis amigos- le dijo-... Tengo la sensación de que será muy pronto- dijo en susurro

-¿Por qué dice eso?-

-... Los conozco muy bien-

.

.

.

-Makoto-sempai- Rei había sido el único que noto cambio, aparte de lo que era obvio, su actitud más fría, al menos así lo sintió, un poco distante- 'Tal vez se deba a Haruka-sempai'- pensó, pero eso no era lo único, su vestimenta, unos Harem pants gris oscuro con unos tenías blancos y una sudadera negra, nunca lo había visto vestir de esa manera, los ojos con que vio a Nagisa cuando le reclamo a Nitori duros, fríos- Makoto-sempai... Ha cambiado mucho- dijo con un deje de tristeza

.

.

.

Rin estaba sorprendido, en primer lugar que hacia Makoto en este lugar, el debería estar en otro lugar, en otro país. Segundo la manera en que trato a Haru y como los había dejado de lado por una simple y vil película.

Se dio cuenta desde que lo observo a lo lejos aquel chico que habían conocido ya no estaba, frente a ellos se alzaba una persona más fuerte y valiente. La persona que se había encargado de destruir ya no existía, y se sentía culpable de aquello.

.

.

.

Nitori había elegido los asientos de la última fila, con lo que ninguno había contado era con el siguiente orden en los asientos para con las demás personas, puesto que la sala estaba completamente llena.

De derecha a izquierda. Rin, Haruka, Makoto, Nitori, Nagisa y Rei. Ignorando al primero y último, el rubio seguía enojado con el de cabellos plata, Haru se sentía herido de alguna manera por cómo le había llamado Makoto y este solo ponía atención a la película y en contadas ocasiones hablaba con Ai.

-Ne Ai~ Esta película es excelente- hablo entre risas-Sabia que no me arrepentiría de dejar que eligieras la película-

-S-si- el menor sentía la mirada inquisitiva de Nagisa con una de odio por parte de Nanase-'¿A quién mate en mi vida pasada?'-

El resto de la película paso de la misma manera.

.

.

.

Salida

-Mako-chan ¿Cuándo regresaste?- pregunto Nagisa

-Hace tres días más o menos- respondió calmadamente

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-

-...- pensó detenidamente su respuesta-Pues- antes de terminar su respuesta su celular comenzó a sonar

Hola- los demás vieron como la cara de Makoto se iluminaba radiantemente-¿Qué?- luego una mueca de sorpresa-¿Donde?- un poco de enojo nunca antes visto por nadie- Los mato- aceptación-

-¿Paso algo Makoto-san?- pregunto preocupado Ai

-Solo... Visitas inesperadas- suspiro pesadamente al terminar aquella frase

-¡Oh! ¡MAKOTO!-una voz de chuca se escuchó y seguidamente vieron una melena rubia tapando en cuerpo del moreno-Te extrañe tanto- y de repente sus labios estaban siendo besados

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos en un susurro

-¿¡Eh!?- un grito de sorpresa fue el resultado final ante tal escena

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegro tanto saber que les gusto! Nos es presisamente el reencuentro que tenia planeado para ellos pero las cosas simplemente se dieron así xD

Monica: Jejeje pronto, pronto muy, muy pronto se conocerán aquellos amigos de Makoto!

Moonlizsky: tengo que decir que no es solamente una persona la que saca sonrisas en la orca xD

sesshy-taisho: Jojo si tiene dos hermosos tatuajes, eso se dara un poco mas adelante así que espera los cambios del pequeño

Karla Takahisa: Jojojo claro, claro celos shishishi! No dire nada de los tatuajes xD Pero es que simplemente no lo pude soportar y me ganaron aquella ganas de ponerle unos *3*

AndyStrangeMc: ¡Bienvenida! Todos queremos que sufra! Jejej así sera xD

ashira23: Bueno aquí el reencuentro aunque no reaccionaron –mas que Rei- antes su aspecto y como todavía no pasan tanto tiempo con él como Ai pues salio así xD

Donis13: Me encanta que Makoto se de su lugar y jugar un poquito con su personalidad para poner a los demas patas arriba xD (claro que sufrirá xD)

Nozomy: Dios como envidio a Nitori por estar en primera fila! Los amigos… ¡están locos! xDD Lo siento pero soy mu despistada y que me enfermara de gripa no ayuda en nada -_-u

AoShimi: Gracias! Me gusto la idea de que cambiara su actitud, además de hacer sufrir un poco a Haru xDD Sus amigos dios la locura se desatara xD

AmanthaB: Jojo adoro los tatuajes y no pude evitar ponerle unos a Makoto xD También el mío pero algo me dice que cierto pelinegro de ojos azules les odiara con su corazoncito xDD

vy2Shouyo: jeje Lo siento pero los capítulos se escriben solos, cuando tengo una oleada de creatividad y pues el largo es algo que nunca se me ha dado xD Makoto sabe que tiene que resistir a Haru, y si no se da cuenta tiene a tres locos que le aran entrar en razon xD

¡Gracias a todos por comentar! ¡Me hace tan feliz que les agrade mi historia! ¡En serio que si! ¡No saben cuanto! Gracias nuevamente, Cuídense y un abachito para todos ;3

Ya que estamos aquí xD solo vengo a hacer promoción xD Para alguien interesad en mi nueva historia de Free, apenas cuanta con un capitulo y estoy trabajando en el siguiente, solo promoción por si están interesados :33

¡Nos leemos personas bonitas y sensuales!


	8. Chapter 8

Egoístas 8

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores. Solo me pertenece aquel grupo de locos xD

* * *

Ok que alguien pare el mundo, ¡por dios paren el mundo de una maldita vez! Es que aquello era simplemente imposible, vamos es Makoto Tachibana el chico que no mataría ni a una mosca, no haría nada que estuviera fuera de las reglas, era simplemente imposible, cosas como estas son las que en este momento pasan por la mente de cuatro de los cinco espectadores que presenciaban aquel beso, que duró apenas unos segundos que a ellos les parecieron años sino es que milenios.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso- el de cabellos oliva separo a _la chica_ de su cuerpo y le reclamo

-Mouu~ Yo no puedo pero ¿Riri-tan si?- no era posible ¿verdad? Digo era… imposible ¿acaso era una jodida broma? Una de mal gusto por cierto, _aquella chica_ era precisamente eso ¿no? ¿No? Es una chica ¿verdad? Por dios que alguien conteste

\- Alexander - _¡mierda!_ Pensamiento general de los cinco chicos

-¿Eres un chico?- como siempre Rin directo al punto sin delicadeza alguna

-¿Eh?- y lo vieron, aquel chico de cabellos rubios de un corte medio largo con unos cuantos mechones enmarcando su rostro, ojos color aqua, grandes que destilaban inocencia de la más pura, aquellos labios pequeños pero de apariencia tan deliciosa que te llamaban a que les besaras, la piel blanca y de apariencia suave al tacto, más aquella mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y la cabeza ladeada lo hacían parecer un ángel, y luego la sonrisa que les dedicó- Sip-

Los sonrojos en Rin y Rei se hicieron notorios sin esperar ningún permiso ni nada, Nagisa lo noto y los celos le carcomieron el alma quien se creía que era aquel chico para poner un sonrojo en SU Rei-chan, no tenía ningún permiso ni nada por el estilo

-¡Oh!- la mirada aqua y la azul de Nitori se encontraron- Tu eres Ai-chan- en un descuido por parte de todos el chico rubio estaba abrazando cariñosamente al de Samezuka- Eres más lindo que en la fotografías-

-Alex basta- dijo Makoto el ceño levemente fruncido y la mirada más afilada de lo que recordaban

-Siii~~- soltó rápidamente a Nitori mas no se alejo de él

-¡Al fin te encontré!- ahora apareció en escena un chico unos tres centímetros más bajo que Makoto de cabello negro medio largo y ojos color violeta, su mirada denotaba seriedad y aburrimiento cuando le vieron a unos pasos de ellos y cambio completamente al ver a Tachibana- ¿Makoto?- su voz grave y segura les dejo sin respiración, guapo, de buen cuerpo y voz que deja el alma en el suelo

-En carne y hueso- sonrió el más alto y choco los puños con el recién llegado

-Maldición- ahora una voz sedosa y femenil se escuchó a unos pasos de ellos- Te dejo unos días y eres un bombón más suculento de lo que recuerdo- vieron como una chica de cabellos rosa pálido y unos ojos azules, la piel blanca y de buen cuerpo, el cabello largo y liso, con unos mechones cortos que enmarcaban su rostro

-Riko- el mayor le sonrio con un cariño que solo habien visto una vez y a cierto azabache amante del agua, el de ojos verde le abrazo y ella no dudo un segundo siquiera en corresponder aquel abrazo

-Te extrañe- dijo en un susurro en el oído de la chica

-¡Obviamente! ¿Dime? ¿Quién se encargaría de que no hicieras nada malo tú solo? ¿Quién corrompería tu mente en la primera oportunidad que tuviera?- le miro divertida y Makoto soltó carcajes- ¡Nadie más que yo! Dios, fui la principal en corromper tu mente desde que llegaste a la academia- ella y los otros dos soltaron a reír tan animadamente como el más alto

-Tienes razón, eres mi mejor mala influencia- tomo a la chica del cuello y le revolvió los cabellos animadamente

-¡Suelta!- trataba de quitárselo de encima

Mientras que los otros cinco chicos eran ignorados de manera impresionante, cada uno pensando en de dónde demonios habían salido tales personas, y que Makoto estuviera con ellos parecían salidos de alguna revista, modelos fue el primer pensamiento. Nunca imaginaron que su querido amigo formara un cuadro tan perfecto junto a otras tres personas, era irreal.

-¡Oh!- grito ella aun entre brazos de Makoto- Ellos deben ser tus amigos- y al fin alguien que los notaba, empezaban a pensar en desactivar el modo planta y salir de ese lugar, en fin no les prestaban atención

-Si- Makoto soltó a la chica, para alegría de Haru- Ellos son-

-No, no déjame adivinar- le interrumpió antes de que terminara y examino a los chicos- Primero- vio a Rei- lentes, cabello azul y ojos violetas- invadió el espacio personal de Rei poniéndolo nervioso y a Nagisa celoso- Rei-kun ¿verdad?-

-Si un gusto conocerle…- le miro interrogante para saber su nombre

-Todo a su tiempo Rei-Rei- dijo cerrando un ojo y la mano derecha en el aire- ¡Ahora!- volteo al rubio- Bajito, de ojos alegres y cabello rubio… Nagisa- pellizco la mejilla del chico lo cual le molesto- Cabello negro y ojos azul profundo- le miro un poco más que a los dos anteriores- Haruka-kun- dijo en voz baja

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Rin sin sutileza

-OH! Directo, cabello rojo igual que sus ojos…- mirada maliciosa- Sonríe- ordeno

-No- simple respuesta

-Entonces…- la chica se acercó a Rin y sonrio divertida levanto cuidadosamente la mano

-¿Qué haces?-

-Compruebo algo- en un rápido movimiento estiro la boca de Rin apreciando su peculiar dentadura- Matsuoka Rin- dijo victoriosa

-Bien, bien- el de cabellos rubios y ojos aqua llamo la atención de la chica- ¡Es él!- tomo a Nitori de la mano y lo jalo con él

-¡Oh! Como puedo ser tan despistada, Nitori Aichirou-chan- le abrazo como segundos antes había hecho su otro amigo, y Rin sintió nuevamente una incomodidad al ver aquello

-Ya está terminen de jugar y presentémonos- dijo el peli negro

-…- los otros dos dejaron de manosear a Nitori he hicieron un puchero

-Dios no- el chico hizo una mueca de desagrado

-¡Mamá Makoto!- lloraron falsas lagrimas- Alex está siendo amargado- dijeron como niños pequeños y corrieron hacia Makoto

-¡Dios! Siento eso- dijo con sarcasmo puro

-Mira- señalo infantilmente la peli rosa

-Ya basta chicos y preséntense- dijo divertido el mayor a ver aquella escena típica de sus amigos

-¡Holito!- saludo la chica- Soy Riko Shiraoka un gusto conocerlos-

-Yo soy Alexander Lébedev, es un gusto conocerlos- dijo con una radiante sonrisa el rubio- Pueden decirme Alex o Sasha-

-¡Yo! Marco Rumsfeld- saludo el pelinegro con una sonrisa tranquila- Pueden decirme Maru-

-Ellos son mis amigos en la academia- callo un momento y empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada- ¿y Nat?-

-Tuvo que atender unos asuntos con su familia, vendrá en unos días- contesto la peli rosa con una mirada de preocupación

-Ya veo- el semblante de los cuatro chicos cambio a uno de preocupación, pero Makoto rápidamente lo cambio-Esta bien- sonrio para los otros

-Tienes razón- contesto alegremente la chica

-¡Cierto! Lamento la interrupción- dijo Alex con una actitud infantil- Pero simplemente no pude evitar correr en cuanto vi a Mako- abrazo al más alto- Es que lo extraño tanto- pareciera que no lo fuese a soltar en un largo tiempo por la manera en que le abrazaba

-_Muchos abrazos- _para molestia de Haru parecía que aquellos chicos tomaban muchas confianzas con el más alto

-¿Por cierto donde se quedan?- pregunto repentinamente Makoto

-¡Oh! Riri-tan tiene una casa en esta ciudad- contesto Alex aun sin soltar al de cabellos oliva

-Ya veo-

-¿¡Te quieres quedar con nosotros!?- pregunto con ilusión el de ojos aqua

-¿Eh? Bueno, me estoy quedando con Ai en estos momento…- vio al peli plata- No quiero ser una molestia para él-

-M-Makoto-san no es ninguna molestia- dijo con un lindo sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por Rin no Haru, además del hecho de que a los dos no les gustaba la idea de que ellos convivieran bajo el mismo techo

-¡Ai-chan! ¡Eres muy lindo!- Alex abrazo cariñosamente a Nitori lo que no le gustó nada a cierto pelirrojo - ¿Qué tan si nos quedamos todos en casa de Riri-tan?-

-¿eh?- la mencionada cuestiono con un pisca de enojo pero luego cambio a una gran sonrisa- No veo porque no, después de todo la casa es grande y no me gustaría dejar a Ai-chan solito- miro al peli plata con cariño

-P-pero-

-Bien, Ai-chan vamos por tus maletas- antes de que el bajito pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido y tomado de las manos por Alex y Riko

Los demás nuevamente quedaron en segundo plano, a Nagisa no le gusto en absoluto que Makoto los ignorada, a Rei no le pareció nada fuera de lo común por los cambios que noto en el mayor, pero simplemente se sentía triste por aquello, y como era de imaginarse ni a Rin ni Haruka le gustaba tanto afecto para con Ai y Makoto.

-Mako-chan- Nagisa se armó de valor para hablar- Etto- pero no sabía que decir

-Que les parece si nos vemos mañana- le sonrio para alegría del de ojos rosas

-Tengo una mejor idea- y su alegría no duro mucho- Hagamos una fiesta- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Me parece bien- dijo su rubio amigo- Celebremos que vuelven a ver a Mako y que nosotros nos conocimos-

-Excelente idea- es que acaso ellos dos no tomaban en cuenta la opinión de los demás, pues la respuesta a eso era no- Mako les enviara los detalles, pidan permiso- le giño un ojo y arrastro a Nitori para que fuesen a la casa del menor dejando desconcertado y enojados a los chicos de Iwatobi

.

.

.

-¿Makoto estás seguro de esto?- pregunto Maru cuando estuvieron lejos de los otros

-No, nunca estoy seguro de nada con ustedes- dijo despreocupadamente

-Sabes perfectamente lo que implica que estos dos preparen una fiesta- señalo a los dos de los tres que iban frente a ellos

-Mejor que nadie- sonrio- Pero no les podremos detener-

Mientras los otros dos platicaban, los de menor estatura sonreían maliciosamente.

-Ne~ Ai-chan- dijo la peli rosa llamando la atención del chico

-¿Si?- algo no le gusto de la sonrisa de la chica

-¿Te gustaría cambiar tu actitud?- le dirigió una mirada seria

-¿Eh?- se puso nervioso a lo dicho por la chica

-Mira- ahora hablo el rubio-nosotros apreciamos a Makoto y mucho, eso significa que queremos que sus amigos más cercanos-

-Y en estos momentos eres tú, querido- dijo la chica

-Y queremos que seas feliz- le sonrio Alex

-No sabemos lo que paso contigo en el pasado, solo conocemos la historia del punto de vista de Makoto, pero podemos notar la tristeza de tu mirada- fue el turno de Riko-Nosotros no queremos que alguien tan preciado para Mako sufra y tú eres un buen chico, así que ¿Qué piensas?-

-…- Nitori pensó detenidamente lo que le dijeron aquellos chicos, era verdad no solo había sufrido con aquel noviazgo entre Rin y Haru, su infancia no fue la mejor, quería cambiar pero no sabía cómo y ahora llegaban ellos, amigos de Makoto pero extraño para él, volteo a ver a cada uno, una sonrisa cálida, miraba comprensiva, nunca nadie le había visto ni hablado así, sentía algo cálido llenar su corazón y decidió ser valiente por una vez- Me encantaría- dijo con una gran sonrisa, una verdadera y radiante de esas que solo mostraba a Makoto

-¡Bien!- los otros dos gritaron con victoria

-¡Mako-chi!- Alex se volteo bruscamente y detuvo a los dos más altos- La fiesta será el fin de semana, avisa a tus amigos- sonrio malvadamente cosa que no les gusto a los otros dos

-Bien…- dijo con algo de desconfianza

Alex regreso con Nitori y Riko, tenían cosas que planear esa semana, tenían exactamente cuatro días para lavar aquella actitud de Ai y cambiarlo, pero claro no sería completamente solo una pequeña parte, después con el tiempo el cambiaria solo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Chanchanchanchan! Leche con pan~~ xD

Me calmo, pero simplemente no puedo estos amigos están locos! Dios se aproximan cosas interesantes, dios con la llegada de Nat la que se arma! Me callo- mucho spoiler-

Resulto ser un chico Wuajajaja mari-nyan me diste una gran idea con eso para poder escribir el capítulo! Ay me divertí tanto leyendo sus comentarios! Y mas cuando decían lo de él nombre de Haruka dios! Me hicieron reir tanto! Debo decir que adore escribir esa parte de nombre fue tan ajksdha Suck that! Haru! Y pos hoy sufrió con los abrazos indiscriminados hacia el sexy Mako! 7u7

Estaré esperando leer sus hermosos yy sensuales comentarios! :3 Chaito


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo me pertenece aquel grupo de locos xD

Consideremos esto como relleno XD

* * *

Egoístas 9

Primer día:

Aquel primer día en que empezó la tortura, perdón, el cambio de actitud de Ai, fue lo más horrible que le pudo pasar.

Primero lo despertaron a las 5 de la mañana, para salir a correr

-Necesitas hacer más ejercicio, eres delgado lo entiendo, pero además debes mantener la condición- dijo la chica como escusa- Además necesitas un poquitín más de musculo-

Después de aquello desayunaron con los demás, Riko y Alex le jalaron al centro comercial.

-Me gusta tu estilo- le dijo Alex estando colgado de su brazo

-Pero siento que le falta algo...- le miro con preocupación- Oh! No te preocupes, tu estilo está bien, solo serán una cosillas de nada- le sonrió para tranquilizarlo

-¡Mira!- Alex señalo un tienda de ropa

-N-no-

-Esto va por nuestra cuenta- le dijo la chica jalándolo a la tienda.

Lo que eligieron fue ropa algo elegante pero juvenil, le gusto, aunque claro también ropa normal casual y relajada. Le gusto todo lo que eligieron, verdaderamente no se habían salido mucho de lo que a sus gusto se referían.

-¡Mira!- Alex señalo un local de tatuajes y piercing, Nitori palideció

-¿Estas bien Ai-chan?- pregunto preocupado el rubio

-No... Perfo... raciones- logro decir entre susurros

-Oh! No- negó rápidamente peli rosa- No te perforaremos, soy yo me quiero hacer una nueva- coloco la mano en su hombro- El perforarte o tatuarte depende de ti-

-Aunque claro no negamos el pensar que con una perforación en el oído te verías sexy- sonrió coquetamente el rubio, a lo cual Ai se sonrojo

-Entrare un momento ¿sí?- la chica se fue dejando a los otros dos solo

-¿Duele?- pregunto Nitori temeroso

-No lo negare, pero al menos es soportable- le sonrió, Ai se quedó pensativo unos momentos-¿Estás pensando hacerte una?- pregunto sorprendido el de ojos aqua

-N-No- negó rápidamente ante la pregunta del chico, pero era mentira, si estaba pensando en hacerse una perforación

-No tienes que hacerlo, nosotros lo hicimos porque nos gustan, a Makoto le interesaron por que cada uno de nosotros tiene al menos tres, excepto Riko y Nat, bueno ella tiene cinco en el oído izquierdo, tres en el derecho y en esto momento se debe de estar haciendo una transversal, y no estoy seguro pero creo que también tiene una en el ombligo- no cabe decir que el peli plata se sorprendió por la cantidad de perforaciones de la chica, es decir son muchas y no las había notado, bueno sus cabellos cubran sus orejas así que no era sorpresa

-¿S-sus padre no se enojaron?- pregunto tímidamente pero vio una luz extraña en los ojos del chico

-No- dijo con voz fría y seca que hizo a Nitori dar un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo- Ellos no se preocupan por ella…- y pudo distinguir que aquel brillo en los ojos del chico era un de odio y tristeza

-Lamentó la demora chicos- la chica salió corriendo del local con una sonrisa en los labios

-Muéstramela- el chico rápidamente volvió a su actitud animada, la transversal tenía un búho en medio con piedra color rosa como ojos, era muy bonita y de aquel modo Ai pudo notar como la chica tenia las tres perforaciones en el lóbulo derecho uno de una pluma, el segundo de una cruz y el ultimo un diamante negro.

-…- Ai se quedó pensando en las reacciones del chico al mencionar a la familia de la chica- Se ven bien- dijo casi sin pensar y sorprendiendo a los otros dos, tenía que dejar de pensar en aquel tema de las familias, él tenía suficiente con la suya

-…Gracias- Riko sonrió tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Segundo día

Esta vez no lo tuvieron que levantar, él los estaba esperando en las escaleras, listo para trotar un rato –casi dos horas- pero valía la pena podían ver el amanecer y eso le encanto.

-Bien, primero tienes que dejar de ser tan dócil- Riko, Alex y el estaban encerrados en el cuarto del segundo

-¿Dócil?- pregunto confundido, él no se consideraba dócil

-Es que tu actitud de "hare lo que me pidas" y más con ese sempai tuyo- le miro por el rabillo del ojo, puesto que se encontraba de pie y de costado- No es linda, que seas tierno es cute, pero eso de hacer lo que te digan sin importar que… no es lindo-

-P-pero yo-

-¿Ai me traes un vaso de agua?- intervino la chica que estaba recostada en la cama del Alex

-Claro- se levantó pero fue detenido y tomado de los hombros por Sasha

-¡Ha eso me refiero!- le grito muy cerca de la cara del contrario

-Él tiene razón, Ai-chan debe aprender a decir no- la peli rosa se sentó en la cama- Yo puedo ir por un vaso de agua, imaginemos en un club de deportes yo puedo ir por aun toalla o mi botella de agua, no hay necesidad de que tú lo hagas, también tienes que concentrarte en ti-

-Eres miembro del club de natación ¿verdad?- pregunto el rubio a lo cual asintió- Bien, en ese caso tienes que concentrarte en tus tiempos ¿No es verdad?- otro asentimiento- Pero si te la pasas de recadero u observando cómo avanzan los demás no tendrás tiempo de mejorar-

Aquello era verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba viendo como Matsuoka-sempai mejoraba, y le atendía como si fuera su manager personal y había descuidado un poco su entrenamiento

-No te decimos que dejes de ser así, pero tienes que aprender a negarte en algunas cosas-

-Es verdad lo que dice ella, existe un punto donde los demás solo te pedirán cosas por saber que simplemente no se los vas a negar- el chico hablo serio y con una mirada sombría-

-…- Nitori lo pensó, era verdad que no se negaba a las peticiones de los demás- Esta bien, entiendo-

Tercer día

Aquel día fue relajante los tres habían decidido salir a tomar un helado, y eso le alegro, aunque se le hizo algo extraño que Riko desapareciera después de unos segundo pero lo dejo pasar

-¿Nitori tienes novia?- le pregunto de sopetón al rubio

-No- negó rápidamente sintiendo como sus mejillas y oídos ardían por el sonrojo

-¿Y eso? Eres muy lindo-

-¿Usted tiene novio?- cambio de tema rápidamente y al otro se le iluminaron los ojos

-Si… adivina quién es- le dijo con tono divertido

-…- lo único que se le vino a la mente fue aquel beso que le dio al de cabellos oliva- ¿Makoto-san?- el otro se sorprendió y rompió en risas

-Claro que no…- respiro tratando de calamar sus risas- ¡Es Maru!-su sonrisa se ensancho aún mas

-¿Marco-kun?- se sorprendió ante tal revelación

-Sip, salimos desde hace unos años- se notaba a leguas lo feliz que era al decir aquello

\- Hacen una linda pareja- le dijo con total sinceridad

-Gracias, la verdad soy muy feliz al lado de él- empezó jugar con la cucharita de su helado- Me alegro tanto de que él me quiera tanto como yo le quiero- Ai sintió celos de aquel chico sentado frente a él, también quería sentirse amado, ser correspondido por la persona a la cual quería pero aquello parecía tan lejano desde hace tiempo, que ya ni siquiera se ilusionaba con aquello, aunque no le quitaba que se siguiera sintiendo atraído por su sempai, pero claro también se sentía alegre por su nuevo amigo, tal vez algún día él también podría conocer y sentir como ere ser correspondido y amado con la misma intensidad.

-Mou~~- ambos escucharon como la chica de cabello rosa suspiraba y se sentaba al lado de Nitori

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto el peli palta y ello volvió a suspirar

-Nada…- su mirada se dirigió hacia el techo de la heladería

-Te dije que no fueras- esta vez hablo Alex

-No me equivoque… Pero tiene novia- le dijo haciendo un puchero que rápidamente se transformó en un sonrisita- Pero conseguí sus datos- a estas alturas Ai estaba confundo, acaso Riko había tratado de ligar a un chico-Eres muy linda- la chica hizo un puchero

-¿Linda?- cayo en cuenta de que se trataba de una chica

-Es verdad no sabes- una mesera se acercó a ellos y dejo una copa de helado frente a la chica- Gracias- le sonrío coquetamente y la contario se sonrojo y se marchó- Soy bisexual-

-¿Eh?-

-Le tira a hombre y mujeres… ¿Te molesta?- hablo Alex

-N-no- aun pese al pequeño tartamudeo su vos no tuvo rastro de duda alguna, y era verdad no le molestaba, él mismo tiene un preferencia diferente y con ellos lo puede demostrar sin sentir que las personas le miraran como si fuera un bicho raro

Platicaron durante un rato, y otra vez le dijeron que aspectos de su actitud tenía que aprender a controlar.

Les agradeció que aun a pesar de no conocerse completamente le ayudaran a dar el cambio que quería y no sería capaz de hacer él solo.

Ultimo día

Aquel día en la mañana fue como siempre, correr, bañarse, desayunar, y algunos datos para que lograra aquellos cambios, le alegro la comprensión y paciencia que le tuvieron ambos. Ahora se sentía mejor consigo mismo.

-Lo demás depende de ti- Riko también le sonrió, y en ese momento sonó su celular-…Nat…- susurro el nombre y se le quedo viendo unos segundos para luego salir corriendo

-Bueno, por hoy ve a dar una vuelta, relájate- su sonrisa alegre e inocente le dieron mala espina a Nitori- Mañana será un día duro… Nos vemos- el también salió de la habitación

Nitori se quedó pensando y la verdad no le apetecía quedarse encerrado el día de hoy, se vistió con un pantalones rojo oscuro, una playera a rayas negras y blancas, unos tenis grises claro, el día era soleado y no llevo sudadera o suéter.

Se dirigió hacia el centro comercial, tenía que ver algunas cosas, además serviría que en su regreso podía pasar por un librería, visito la tienda de deportes y estando en esta creyó ver una mata de cabello rojos pasar justo frente de él, pero no podía estar seguro puesto que no estaba poniendo mucha atención a su alrededor.

Luego fue a la zapatería pero nada le llamo la atención, por segunda vez creyó ver una figura conocida pasando junto a la ventana de la zapatería.

-_Tengo alucinaciones-_ fue a la conclusión a la que llego

Cuando volvió a pasar frente a una librería se detuvo un momento y entro, tal vez tendría suerte y encontraría el libro que buscaba, estando frente a uno de los estantes y buscando el titulo sintió como sus cabellos tapaban su vista, le estaba creciendo el cabello, mas no dio importancia se sentía a gusto.

Cuando termino de inspeccionar cada estante de libros, y compro alguno que buscaba con anterioridad se dirigió hacia una heladería donde se sentó en una mesa cercana a la ventana.

Observando como las personas pasaban sumergidas en sus propias preocupaciones, en su mundo de pensamientos, escucho la campanita ser golpeada por la puerta y dirigió su mirada azulada a la entrada inevitablemente sus ojos chocaron con unos rojos.

-Matsuoka-sempai-

_Continuara…_

* * *

Primero que nada, siento la demora, tenía pensado actualizar el miércoles, como se me había hecho costumbre pero… Pues la inspiración huyo despavoridamente de mi (?) Pero bueno… de alguna manera termine!

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Y más por las sugerencias para la fiesta! Me encantaron todas, así que esperen el desmadrecof* cof* Perdón esperen la fiesta :3

Por cierto: Los amigos de Mako son buenas personas, locos –más de lo normal xD- Pero pues son así por sus pasados, no pareció la idea de cambiar a Nitori 180° como hice con Mako, la razón pues que con ellos Ai solo paso 4 días y Mako 8 meses (si es? La verdad no recuerdo XD) De hecho Alex esta medio inspirado en Ale de Kuroko no Basuke, y es que no pudo pasar la idea por alto! xD Adoro a esa rubia XD

Nos leemos :3 Recuerden que sus comentarios alegran mi día/noche/tarde/madrugada/ etc. Y también alimenta mi imaginación o al menos logran que la inspiración no huya ¬¬# xD

Por ciento, me encataria escuchar/leer xD sus teorías acerca de Nat y Mako, si es hombre o mujer 7u7, yo ya tengo una idea y pos… 7u7 Aun así me encataria saber ustedes que piensan xD


	10. Chapter 10

Todo lo que se menciona aquí pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solo me pertenece el grupo de locos xD.

Advertencias: leguaje grosero, alcohol xD, ¡les traigo un poco de MakoTori! Palo que se les antojaba xD

Bueno, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Egoístas 10

La música a todo volumen, la letra corriendo y aquel chico de cabellos oliva cantando de manera esplendorosa.

_OLDCODEX - The Misfit Go letras_

_Todokisouna sekai e_

_I can sense the light clear_

_When I'm in the Depth_

_It change its form when I reach my hand out_

_Inside it, beside it..._

_Sudouri na kotoba ni azayaka ni uragirare_

_What's been up with you?_

_Mabushii hodo ni touzakatte_

_Furikaeru keshiki ni mitoretan da_

_Thanks for the lies you let me down_

_NEGATIBU na koukyou_

_Modorenai hakanai toki no naka de_

_Miushinattan darou_

_Kanashii uso to waratteta boku wa_

_Yasashisa o hakichigaete_

_Kazamuki ni mo tatetsuita hibi wa_

_Sora no iro wasureteita_

_Okubyou ni nari souna komaku mo gomakase nakute_

_Furueta kimi no kotoba touzakatte_

_Afuresouna omoi ni kizuitan da_

_Thanks for the vains you let me down_

_BUREteita shouzou_

_Modosenai hakanai toki no naka de_

_Miushinattan dato_

_Kanashii uso o ukeireta hibi wa_

_Egaita yume mo nakushite_

_Kaze to tomo ni kiesatta kimi no_

_Yasashisa ni oboreteita_

Cada palabra, casa estrofa, siendo cantada con tal dedicación, la canción perfecta para ese ángel caído que alzaba las alas frente a ellos, los movimientos de su cuerpo naturales y esplendorosos, mostrando su alma, esplendorosa pese a las heridas, que solo realzan su fuerza.

_To find out what is really going on_

_I still remain lying down now, the misfit go_

_Souzoushii sekai no saki e_

_Todokisouna ki ga shiteta_

_Kanashii uso to waratteta hibi wa_

_Yasashisa o hakichigaete_

_Kaze no naka ni tsutsumareta boku wa_

_Sora no iro torimodoshite_

_Kanashii uso to akiramekirezu ni_

_Manazashi ga oboeteita_

Y es que aquello debería ser un sueño, todos habían cantado, acompañados o solos, pero Makoto era el único que aún no pasaba, los evadía con maestría. Pero cuando sus nuevos amigos, de alguna manera, consiguieron que cantara nunca imaginaron que... que... que escondiera tremendo talento de canto, para empezar nunca lo imaginaron cantando rock ¡Rock! Lo imaginaban más con pop, baladas y cosas suaves y tiernas, pero claro, ya no era como antes.

-¡Bravo!- sus nuevos amigos gritaron y aplaudieron, gritaron y silbaron, acompañados por Nitori y Mikoshiba que congenio a la perfección con ellos.

-¡Eso es bombón!- Riko se levantó y paso un brazo por los hombros de Makoto haciendo que baja a su estatura, cosa que hizo a Haru fruncir el ceño y mirar a la peli rosa con molestia.

-¡Vamos! Cantas mejor que yo nena- le dijo con una voz que los de Iwatobi no habían escuchado, cargada de sensualidad y picardía, dejando un poco desconcertado a Haruka pues aquello no le dejaba una buena impresión de la relación que mantenían aquellos dos.

-Oh~ me haces sonrojar- ella reacciono con diversión.

-Riri~ se acabaron las bebidas- Alex hizo un puchero de molestia-Además quiero cerveza-

-Bien, bien- la chica soltó a Makoto y vio a los de Iwatobi- ¿Ustedes quieren una?-

Todos negaron rápidamente y nerviosos, no querían sonar demasiado santos, porque algunos no lo eran, pero no querían tomar.

-Está bien, Mako ayúdame-

-Bien- ambos se fueron dejando a los demás a con el Karaoke.

-Toma estas- la chica saco un six pack de cervezas y tomo mas refrescos y una jarra con una sustancia rojiza- ¿Que es esto?- la olfateo y la coloco en la mesa del centro de la cocina.

-¿Qué es eso?- Makoto tenía unos vasos.

-Creo que... Es sangría, ¿Crees que tus amigos estén bien con esto?- le pregunto dudosa.

-No lo sé ¿es muy fuerte?-

-...- le dio una mirada de _'cariño ve con quien hablas'._

-Aah, a quien le pregunto, llevémoslo- Makoto tomo las cervezas y los refresco mientras que Riko llevo la jara y dos refrescos.

-¡Chicos! Llego mamá y trajo regalos- señalo a Makoto y el six pack.

-¿¡Que!? Mamá, eres muy tacaño- dijo dramáticamente Alex.

-¿¡Ha!? Entonces me las tomo yo- el ojo verde tomo una y la abrió.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! Dame- logro quitarle la cerveza que Makoto se llevaba a los labios y le doy una gran trago.

-Mako-chan... ¿tu tomas?- pregunto Nagisa bastante sorprendido.

-Un poco- contesto sin dar mayor importancia al asunto.

-_No saben de los tatuajes_\- pensó Ai al ver a Makoto que tenía una camisa manga corta pero que cubría a la perfección aquel tatuaje de una orca.

-Ai-chan toma, esto esta delicioso- Nagisa le paso un vaso con aquella sustancia rojiza.

1 hora después

-¡Juguemos botella! _Hic_\- Nagisa grito levantando su vaso medio vacío de aquel delicioso líquido rojo.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los demás apoyando la idea.

-...No tenía tanto alcohol ¿o sí?- Makoto y Maru eran los únicos lucidos en aquel momento.

-Mako~- La peli rosa se le acerco sentándose en sus piernas y colocando sus brazos tras su cuello- Juguemos~- dijo cantarinamente, mientras Haru hacia uso de todo su autocontrol, que aun podía manejar al estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-Bien, bien- acepto el chico.

-Yeah, nene- celebro tomando nuevamente un trago de su cerveza.

Alex había parecido de algún lugar una botella, los demás se sentaron en círculo.

-¡Gira!- grito Alex a todo pulmón.

-Espera... ¿y esto cómo?... De castigos... besuqueos..._Hic_\- Riko hizo acto de presencia

-Oh no...- tanto Makoto como Maru se lamentaron en un susurro aterrorizado.

-¡A besuqueo!- festejo Alex- Ahora si- hizo girar la botella apuntando a Mikoshiba y a Gou, quien se sonrojo.

-Aquí _'el dado'_\- la voz de Riko sonó a presentador de televisión, Makoto hizo una mueca de disgusto y Maru solo rodo los ojos, ellos conocían a la perfección _'el dado'_ \- ¡Con esto decidiremos en donde será el besito!- tiro el dado y todos miraron atentos- La... ¡Nariz!-

Mikoshiba se acercó al igual que Gou y le beso tiernamente.

-¡El siguiente!- jugaron alrededor de media hora, donde los besos cedieron en lugares decentes, para lo que el dadito tenia, para suerte de Makoto y Maru. Y hasta el momento ninguno en los labios.

-Makoto y...- todos expectantes a botella, ansiosos por saber a quién le tocaría ser besado por el ojo verde- y... Haruka-kun- Riko levanto su lata de cerveza y Alex tiro el dado.

-El beso es en... ¡La boca!- celebro el rubio.

-¡Maldición! Nanase cambia - pidió la peli rosa.

-No... _Hic_\- el peli negro volteo a ver a Makoto se acercó a chico ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Vamos bebé, muéstrale el cielo- grito Riko divertida.

La distancia entre ambos fue acortada por Makoto, y las palabras de Riko se hicieron realidad, los labios suaves y con un sabor exquisito del oji verde eran como ir al cielo, no queriendo cortar el contacto Haruka se acercó mas y abriendo levemente la boca, dando paso libre a la lengua de Makoto, que probo y examino cada parte de su boca le hicieron temblar las piernas.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Basta!- Alex gritoneo- ¡No es momento de sus cochinadas! _Hic_ ¡Aún es temprano! ¡Dale! ¡Que gire!- Makoto y Haru se separaron y el primero le dio vuelta a la botella

-Ahora es turno de... Ai-chan- Riko sonrió maliciosa.

-Sii~- el peli plata grito llevando se las manos a la boca para cubrir sus risas, tenía un lindo sonrojo en la mejillas y su timidez había sido encerrada en una caja y mandado al fondo del mar- ¡Veamos con quien!- volvió a dar vueltas a la botella y dio directo a Rin.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! El dado- Alex paso el dado y Haru lo tiro - ¡Maldición!- gritoneo el rubio- ¡Malditos suertudos! ¡Les toco en la boca!- el platinado y el peli rojo se acercaron.

Nitori fue el que termino de acortar la distancia y Rin tuvo el placer de degustar los labios suaves del menor, que sin pena ni pereza abrió la boca dando paso a un beso más... Caliente, sus lenguas jugaron con la contraria, exploraron cada parte de la cavidad contraria, pero como la pareja anterior fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Ya dije que nada de cochinadas!- Sasha alejo a los dos chicos y los mando a sus lugares-A mí ni siquiera me ha tocado con Maru- hico un tierno puchero y los demás soltaron a reír por lo dicho.

-¡Siguientes!- gritoneo Riko, dándole a Nitori la botella y la hizo girar quedando frente a ella

-Oh sii~- nuevamente la hizo girar quedando frente a Makoto- ¡Vamos Matsuoka! ¡En la boca!-Riko le grito a Rin tiro el dado y- Yeah baby! Good love me!- hablo en un inglés perfecto aun pese al alcohol-Come here! Honey!- Makoto obediente se colocó a mitad de circulo y ella se le acerco, su beso fue pasional y no apto para menores, para la mala suerte de cierto peli negro, que se encontraba en el lugar perfecto para ver como ambos devoraban sus bocas con gula.

-¡Woooo! ¡Riko ya suéltalo!- pese a que el quejumbroso había sido Alex ahora fue Nitori, sorprendiendo a Rin, que recupero un poco, pero solo una pisca, la razón.

\- ¡Ja! Eso fue exquisito, bebé- Riko se sentó y giro la botella-Ai-chan~~- Nitori giro la botella de nueva cuenta-¡Oh! ¡Mako!- este tiro el dado divertido por la situación, el alcohol corria por la venas de todos - ¡Dios! Eso es bebé- todos, los que quedaban dígase; Riko, Haru, Rin, Ai y Mako, que los otros habían desaparecido- ¡Esto es bueno!- y es que en el dado decía cuello y labios.

-_Maldito dado_\- pensaron Rin y Haru al mismo tiempo queriendo matar al pobre dadito que no tenía la culpa de nada. Solo de existir y caer en manos equivocadas.

-¡Vamos señores!- Riko tomo a Nitori y le aventó a los brazos de Makoto-¡Cómanse!

Nitori observo los ojos de Makoto y después sus labios, nadie mentiría diciendo que aquellos labios eran exquisitos, dulces y _experimentados_.

Makoto bajo lentamente el rostro hasta el cuello de Nitori y beso con delicadeza extrema, pidiendo permiso al dueño de aquella piel blanquecina y suave, a lo cual el también recibió un beso en su tostada piel, el alcohol hizo de las suyas en ambos comenzaron un beso, caliente, siendo guiado por los expertos labios del mayor.

Dejado de lado a los dos avorazados, Rin y Haruka observaban con los ojos más que abiertos la escena que propiciaban sus amigos, sentían una opresión en el pecho, un dolor inundando cada fibra de su ser, así como las ganas de separar a aquellos dos y llevarlos a un lugar alejado de él otro con el que se besaban sus bocas.

Pero antes siquiera de mover un musculo, sintieron la vista borrosa y los parpados les pesaban.

La inconciencia en forma de sueño les llamaron, dejándolos fuera de juego.

_Continuara..._

* * *

¡Waaa! Cuantos besuqueos, no me pregunten como demonio es "el dado" solo salió de mi imaginación retorcida xD Así sin preguntas sobre eso xD Riko es una golosa.

Cuando estaba escribiendo esto, y antes era así como: _"Haru tiene que probar el cielo… y luego bajar a las profundidades más oscuras del infierno"_

Pero bueno, espero que les gustara el capítulo.

¿Reviews? ¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap! Me siento vaga por no contestar sus Reviews, pronto retomare esa tarea, ¡en serio!

* * *

Con respecto a la canción, no encontré el video subtitulado al español, por lo que investigue y no encontré la letra en español u.u pero la encontré en inglés, y google-san la tradujo por mi xD Me dio flojera traducirla, así que aquí se las dejo. No creo que este bien traducida así que Sorry

_Para el mundo que parece estar a mi alcance, _

_Puedo sentir la luz en frente de mí. _

_Cuando estoy en la profundidad (la oscuridad) _

_Cuando trato de llegar a mi mano, la luz cambia su forma. _

_En su interior, al lado de él ... _

_Obviamente que he sido traicionado por palabras descuidadas, _

_¿Cuál ha sido con usted? _

_Es tan claro que estoy aislado. _

_Yo estaba fascinado con las escenas del pasado. _

_Gracias por las mentiras, me has decepcionado. _

_Esta es una sinfonía negativo. _

_No se puede volver al momento fugaz _

_que sin duda usted ha perdido de vista. _

_Me burlaba de sus tristes / mentiras amargas _

_Y confundió esto como un acto de bondad. _

_Los días en los que desafió contra el viento _

_Me ha hecho olvidar los colores del cielo. _

_Me encogí de miedo a pesar de que yo no podía oír _

_Su voz temblorosa distante rejilla contra mis tímpanos. _

_Yo era consciente de estas emociones desbordantes, _

_Todo fue en vano, me dejas abajo. _

_La imagen (mi visión) era borrosa. _

_No se puede volver al momento fugaz _

_que sin duda usted ha perdido de vista. _

_Acepté todas sus tristes / mentiras amargas _

_Y pintado a / sueño olvidado perdido, _

_El Tú que desapareció con el viento, _

_Me ahogo en la bondad. _

_Tengo que averiguar lo que realmente está pasando, _

_Todavía permanezco acostado ahora, el desajuste ir. _

_Para el mundo bullicioso que quiero ir, _

_Pensé que estaba a mi alcance. _

_Me burlaba de todas sus tristes / mentiras amargas _

_Y confundió esto como un acto de bondad. _

_Me envolví en el viento _

_Y el cielo recuperó sus colores. _

_No rendirse a los tristes mentiras. _

_Recordé la mirada de sus ojos._


	11. Chapter 11

Todo lo que se menciona aquí pertenece a sus respectivos autores, solo me pertenece el grupo de locos xD.

Advertencias: Resacas, mas incoherencias de lo común, aleves toques MakoTori (Pronto me centrare en el MakoHaru) Creo que nada mas (?)

Bueno, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

Egoístas 11

Le dolía la cabeza, sentía punzadas, le molestaba la luz del sol e incluso el cantar de las aves, sintió algo sobre su espalda, más una respiración cálida cerca de su rostro. Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con cierta peli rosa frente a él, y a Rin cómodamente acostado en su espalda.

-_¿Que paso aquí?_\- se preguntó tratando de quitarse al peli rojo de encima, logrando su cometido con éxito, enfoco mejor la vista y observo toda la habitación.

Latas de cerveza, vasos, la ropa de ¿Rei y Nagisa?

-¿Que paso?- se volvió a cuestionar

-Dulces~~- oh claro, no olvídenos a la peli rosa besa orcas, que claro se emborracho, pero había escenas que estaban bien presentes, y hablando de devoradores de orcas.

\- ¿Donde esta Nitori?- se levantó y observo más detenidamente la habitación.

Un Rei en ropa interior con un Nagisa de igual manera sobre él, Mikoshiba sin pantalones abrazando una al almohada y diciendo _'Gou-kun'_, una odiosa peli rosa muy cerca de él para su gusto, un Rin hecho ovillo al no tener su almohada -digamos la espalda del azabache-, a Gou en una esquina toda despeinada y con la blusa mal arreglada, y mucho más desastre, pero ninguna orca.

¿Dónde estaba la orca? ¿Y aquel chico plateado?

Dio un paso, pero al pisar una lata resbalo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Maldición...- ya le dolía la cabeza y ahora el trasero, las cosas no podían ir mejor.

-¿Haru?- Rin comenzaba a despertar-¿Que paso?- llevo una mano a su cabeza y abrió los ojos lentamente, Nanase no respondió y se limitó a sobar su parte afectada en la caída.

-Aaaah- un bostezo resonó por toda la habitación, y Riko se levantó con las greñas rosas alborotadas-¡Waaa!-estiro los brazos y se levantó, ignorando Rin y a Haru.

Se fue hacia las escaleras y desaparecio.

-...- Haru le miro con odio, el beso que le dio ayer a _SU _orca, estaba más que presente en su memoria, claro también el de cabello plata.

-¡Waa!- escucharon el grito de la chica y ambos subieron rápidamente, mientras los otros apenas estaban despertando.

Cuando ambos llegaron al segundo piso se encontraron con Sasha y a Maru desnudos con una sábana cubriendo de sus caderas para abajo, no existía la necesidad de ser un genio para saber lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

-Por dios chicos, mantengan su decencia- la peli rosa pateo al rubio y siguió con su camino.

Por su parte Haru inspecciono todo el segundo piso, pero no había rastro de Maketo, ni de Nitori.

-Cállate Riko- el mal humor del pequeño de ojos aqua era más que notorio- Nanase-kun, Rin-kun, si quieren tomar un baño es la puerta de...Esperen... ¿¡Riko cuál es el baño!?- gritoneo para molestia de todos.

-Este- abrió una de las tantas puertas- Adelante- les dijo con amabilidad y segundos después lanzo una almohada a su rubio amigo- No vuelvas a gritar y ¡por el amor de Dios! ¡Vístanse!- se volvió a perder en su habitación y dejo a los chicos.

-Sus maletas, están... A ver...- Maru observo todas las puertas haciendo memoria acerca de donde las habían metido-Están en... La cuarta, las de ustedes- señalo la puerta- Cuando los demás despierten yo les digo- se metió junto con Alex a su habitación.

Ellos tomaron una ducha, al salir vieron a la peli rosa con unos shorts cortos de color negro una blusa holgada blanca con puntos negros dejando ver uno de sus hombros, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, dejando ver sus tantas perforaciones y un tatuaje en el cuello por la parte de atrás de un diente de león con algunas aves volando. Al rubio con unos pantalones un poco más abajo de las rodillas en color café claro, una playera a rayar rojas y blancas el cabello atado en una coleta baja y lentes igualmente. A Marco con un pantalón negro, y una camisa gris abierta dejando ver una playera de la banda Linkin Park, sus cabellos negros y despeinados, con unos mechones tras su oído izquierdo dejando ver dos perforaciones, los tres parecían tan guapos y salidos de revista, aun recordaban el cuadro que, junto con Makoto, presentaban ante todos en aquel cine.

-Despertemos a los demás y limpiemos- dijo Riko bajando las escaleras- Por cierto, se ven bien- les giño un ojo coqueta y se fue seguida de los otros dos.

Haru tenía unos pantalones cortos a la rodilla en color azul naval, una camiseta en cuello 'v' en color morado y su cabello húmedo, Rin tenía unos pantalones negros y una playera roja, y al igual que Haru, su cabello aun seguía húmedo.

Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con un Rei sonrojado, colocándose los pantalones, pareciera que fuese a salir humo de sus oídos, Nagisa con un sonrojo menor, vestido y tratando de que el sillón lo llevara a la dimensión desconocida, Mikoshiba tan fresco como una lechuga sentado -desparramado- en el sillón, y Gou compitiendo con Rei en cuanto a sus sonrojos, sentada en el sillón de dos plazas y con un cojín en sus manos.

\- Me duele la cabeza- susurro la peli roja.

-Eso querida...- Riko se le acerco seductoramente- Es resaca- con el dedo índice levanto la barbilla de la chica e hizo que le mirara directo a los ojos

-Riko, deja a Gou en paz- la fuerte voz de Makoto se hizo presente en la sala- No es una de tus conquistas- antes de que Shoraoki besara los labios de la Matsuoka menor se separó violentamente

-Vale~~- dijo juguetona, todos voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, que estaban de pie las escaleras.

Makoto con unos pantalones negros con el botón abierto, dejando entre ver su ropa interior, gris, con el torso desnudo, y el cabellos húmedo, dejando ver sus músculos bien trabajados y un tatuaje de orca.

¡Oh! Silencio, dulce silencio.

Sorpresa, admira los poemas que aquellos chicos te dedican, sus rostros son una ovación a ti.

-Mako-chan...- Nagisa sentía el aire faltar en sus pulmones.

-Makoto-sempai- tanto Gou como Rei susurraron dejando escapar la última gota de aire.

-Makoto- Haruka mantenía los ojos abiertos y era el mayor sorprendido.

-Makoto-san- al lado del de ojos verde se encontraba Nitori, vestido con unos pantalones caqui, una playera negra, demasiado grande para ser suya, con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, un playera siendo sentenciada en su mano izquierda y la derecha levantada sosteniendo algo que nadie podía ver.

-Gracias Ai- Makoto se dio la vuelta.

Nuevamente desconcierto y sorpresa mezclados me manera impresionante en aquellos rostros de manera espectacular, la razón, el hermoso tatuaje de unas alas en la perfecta y trabajada espalda de Tachibana Makoto.

Se colocó la playera sin mangas que Nitori sostenía, y tomo las piezas que el menor, también, sostenía.

-Gracias- le dio un pequeño y suave beso en la frete, y se colocó las piezas.

-Makoto...- Haru no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-Bueno chicos, ustedes tomen un baño- Makoto volteo a ver a Riko- Recuérdales donde están sus habitaciones, Alex, Maru, Ai y yo limpiaremos aquí- termino de explicar.

.

.

.

Todos hicieron lo que se les dijo.

Y cuando terminaron el desayuno ya estaba hecho.

-Gracias Riko- agradeció Alex

-De nada bebé-la chica le giño un ojo

Los chicos de Iwatobi comían en silencio, puesto que aún no salían del shock al ver a su querido amigo con tatuajes y perforaciones.

Dios es ¡Makoto! El ángel de ojos verdes y sobreprotector.

-¿Por qué tan callados?- les pregunto de manera fresca y con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

_'No lo sabemos, tal vez es el hecho de que nuestra querida orca, con complejos de madre sobreprotectora regreso con tatuajes, perforaciones, un cuerpo de infarto y tal vez una novia peli rosa, que aguanta cien litros de cerveza, se parece a Pain, por las perforaciones, y a sus otros dos amigos que parecen conejos'_ fue un pensamiento general de todos los chicos.

-Nada en particular- respondieron en coro regresando la vista al plato y tratando de comer algo.

-Yo me retiro hermosuras- Riko se levantó y fue junto a Makoto susurrándole algo en el oído, por lo cual la orca sonrió felizmente y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Nos vemos al rato, no pierdan su hermosura- giño un ojo y desaparecio de la cocina, momentos después se escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada.

Y luego silencio.

-Y... Mako-chan... ¿Desde cuándo?... Tienes...ya sabes- para Nagisa era un tema delicado o algo que no podrías llegar y decir…

-¿Te refieres a los tatuajes?- pregunto de manera tan fresca y relajada Nitori que por un momento todos se sorprendieron, pero luego recordaron que estaban en alguna clase de dimensión desconocida donde nada tenía sentido alguno.

-Ah, como cuatro meses- a maldita dimensión desconocida más retorcida que cualquier cuadro de arte moderno.

\- Y... ¿cómo?- pregunto Haruka al haber terminado su desayuno.

-Pues... Alcohol, apuestas- se le notaba nervioso.

-¡Mujeres!- grito Alex.

-Hombres- Maru.

-Riko- dijeron los tres con un tono y mirada sombríos.

_-'¿Qué clase de mujer es ella?'_\- se preguntaron los de Iwatobi.

-Pero olvidando eso...- su mirada se volvió a Nagisa y Rei- ¿Ustedes que hicieron anoche?- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras Rei se atragantaba con el jugo que estaba tomando y adquiriendo un sonrojo tipo semáforo, y Nagisa se hundía en su asiento y se ponía rojo, no llegan a alcanzar al de lentes.

.

.

.

Riko caminaba con pasos elegantes y seguros por aquel aeropuerto lleno de personas, que algunos jóvenes y hombres se quedaban observando sin disimulo alguno.

-¿Dónde estás?- la chica acomodo uno de sus rebeldes mechones tras su oído- Ya debería de haber llegado- dijo mientras revisaba en su celular un mensaje, corroborando hora y lugar-Hujm, mejor voy- comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los varios cafés que ofrecía aquel aeropuerto.

Espero durante unos minutos, cuando sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro.

-¡Nat!- grito con una alegría infinita lanzándose a los brazos de aquel chico.

Continuara...

* * *

Waaau! ¡Esto fue tan genial de escribir! Mas lo de la dimensión desconocida. Jajaja

Espero que les gustara.

¡Espero leer sus sensuales comentarios! ;3

Les quiero informar que ya regrese a clases TT^TT Así que me tardare más en actualizar. Eso es todo xD

Ao-ki: Yo diria que todos le quieren dar 1313 a Mako xDD Jaja pero si él también les quiere dar xDD Ok ya ._. Sera más lindo con Nagi en el proximo cap ;D Jajaja el dado es supremo! Nadie le lleva la contraria (?) Jeje gracias por comentar, y suerte en la Uni :3


	12. Chapter 12

Egoístas 12

Tanto Nagisa con Rei estaban nerviosos, no habían olvidado el hecho de que anoche casi tienen relaciones a causa del alcohol. Y no es que el consumo de dicha sustancia les hiciera olvidar todo, si no es que tenían leves y borrosas imágenes de lo sucedido.

_«-Rei-chan- Nagisa se había acercado peligrosamente al de lentes y le había susurrado su nombre de una manera tan excitante, que el peli azul nunca creyó posible.»_

Rei estaba a punto de que de sus oídos saliera humo por los rojo que estaba.

Makoto les seguía viendo de manera picara y todos los demás les veian con intriga.

-Ya veo que no fuimos los únicos en divertirse- dijo Alex con una sonrisa pícara y después llevando un pedazo de fruta a su boca

-C-Claro q-que no- Rei movía las manos nerviosamente negando lo dicho por el chico.

-¿En serio? Juraría que también se divirtieron... Digo los chupetones dicen eso- el de ojos aqua señalo el cuello de Rei, este a su tiempo se tensó, cuando se estaba bañando no se había percatado de ninguna marca, puede y sea porque estaba tratando de recordar la noche anterior.

-Veo que a Nagisa le gusta dejar marcas...- Makoto seguía con aquel tonito picaron al igual que su mirada.

-¡Mako-chan!- y aunque el de ojos rosas no era de los que se apenaran con facilidad esta vez chillo y se sonrojo ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-¿Y cuando comenzaron a salir?- pregunto inocentemente Nitori por lo cual, nuevamente, las miradas se dirigieron a aquel par y la incomodidad se hizo presente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero el rubio de ojos rosas se veía decaído.

Y el peli gris se dio cuenta que se había metido con un tema delicado.

-... Lo siento- dijo apenado

-N-no te preocupes Ai-chan- el rubio sonrió para quitarle importancia a lo dicho por el más bajo.

-...- Sasha veía con interés al pingüino- Ai-chan, Nagisa-kun- grito con un tono animado e infantil- ¡Vamos por un helado!- estiro los brazos y sonrió más ampliamente- Tu también Gou-chan- no se iba a ir dejando a la chica sola en un lugar lleno de hombres, y aunque ellos también lo eran la cosa era diferente.

-Me parece bien- dijo Nitori con una sonrisa alegre.

Cuando terminaron de lavar los platos, todos se dirigieron a la sala, Makoto hablaba animadamente con Ai, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Haruka y Rin, aquellas sonrisas, miradas llenas de alegría, y de vez en cuando los pequeños sonrojos de parte del más bajo.

-¿De qué estarán hablando?- pregunto Rin a nadie en particular.

-...- Haru mantenía su estoico rostro, pero sus ojos eran un mar de emociones.

Aun recordaba la sensación de los labios de Makoto sobre los suyos. Aquello suaves labios, sin temor al realizar sus movimientos, deliciosos, y con experticia, cosa que le molestaba, cada que pensaba en que alguien más había besado a Makoto sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, y Nanase no era idiota, él sabía perfectamente lo que esa opresión significaba.

-...- el oji azul desvió la mirada molesto por la sensación.

-Nagisa- Makoto, junto con Ai se habían acercado a donde se encontraba el rubio.

-Siento lo de hace un momento Nagisa-kun- Nitori realmente estaba arrepentido, él sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía no ser correspondido.

-No te preocupes Ai-chan- su sonrisa se notaba falsa, cosa que entristeció a los otros dos, Nagisa comúnmente era un alma alegre, que no se mostraba triste, sus ojos siempre brillantes y con aquel brillo curioso en ellos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el oji verde.

-S-si- mentía y ellos lo sabían perfectamente.

-¿Te gusta Rei?- la pregunta salió sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Si- al igual que la respuesta-¡Mako-chan!- chillo al verse descubierto por aquellos dos.

-Ven con nosotros- Makoto le tendió la mano y Nagisa se levantó.

Los tres subieron las escaleras, con pasos tranquilos y el peli gris y el oji verde teniendo una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Sasha- el nombrado dejo de devorar los labios de su novio y presto atención a Makoto.

-¿Si?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Consigan una habitación... Y salimos a la 1- después de aquello desaparecio por el segundo piso, dejando a Maru con un leve sonrojo y a Alex con una sonrisita en los labios.

.

.

.

-¿Pasa algo Mako-chan?- pregunto al estar en la habitación del mayor.

-Nada en particular- Makoto se recostó en la cama, Nitori en un cojín del suelo recargando su espalda en la cama y Nagisa sentado enfrente de ellos.

-Solo... ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Rei?- el más alto tenía los ojos cerrados.

-...- Nagisa estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que Makoto se diera cuenta.

-Nagisa-kun...- Nitori lo observaba con ojos comprensivos, Hazuki olvidaba las vivencias del más bajo-Debe ser difícil para usted... Pero... Le puedo decir que a Ryugazaki-san usted le gusta- la seguridad con la que el peli plata hablo le daba una esperanza en lo dicho, pero aun así algo en su interior le impedía creer de lleno en lo dicho por su amigo.

-... No es verdad- su voz fue un susurro, su flequillo cubrió su mirada.

-Claro que lo es- y como pocas veces había visto, Makoto adopto aquel modo serio-Nagisa, tú le gustas, él te gusta-

-¡NO ES VERDAD!- grito al tiempo que se levantaba abruptamente de su lugar, teniendo en la comisura de los ojos unas pequeñas lagrimitas-¡No es verdad! No mientas... Por favor-

-Nagisa...- ambos chicos observaron a su amigo.

-¿Tu...viste algo?- las pregunta de Makoto fue el detónate para que el rubio liberara aquel nudo en la garganta y su lagrimas salieran sin tregua.

Ellos se levantaron y abrazaron al de ojos rosas.

.

.

.

Había pasado una hora desde que aquellos tres se habían encerrado en la habitación de Makoto.

-¿Que estarán haciendo?- Rin no despegaba la mirada de las escaleras esperando poder ver nuevamente a Nitori.

Haruka seguía enojado con el peli plata, aunque este lo desconociera, por lo de la noche pasada.

Rei también estaba prestando atención hacia las escaleras, esperando a ver al rubio de ojos rosas, quería hablar con él y aclarar cierto asunto.

.

.

.

-Entonces Ryugazaki-san... ¿Tiene novia?- pregunto Nitori con la sorpresa plantada en su rostro.

-S-si- dijo entre llanto el rubio.

Makoto seguía abrazando a Nagisa, tratando de calmarlo en un vano intento.

-...- dos quedan en silencio y uno hipando por las lágrimas.

-Tal vez... Sea un malentendido- Nitori no sabe que decir, y eso es lo primero que pasa por su cabeza.

-P-Pe-pe-pero-habla con dificultad- Es-esta-traban... Muy acaramelados-

No saben que hacer, el rubio está destrozado.

-¿Le preguntaste a Rei?- pregunta con cautela Makoto, Nagisa niega.

-Entonces hazlo- los ojos de Ai brillan con esperanza, para que su amigo tenga una oportunidad con su persona amada.

.

.

.

Abajo por otro lado, Rei busca la forma de hablar con Nagisa.

No sabe qué hacer, está confundido, siente unas extrañas ganas de explicarle la escena de la cual el rubio fue espectador.

_Flash Back_

El último día de escuela antes de vacaciones, una chica de su curso lo había citado tras los edificios escolares, donde casi nadie transitaba.

La realidad era tan consternaste. ¿Cómo alguien podía pedir aquello?

-Por favor- la chica pidió con la mirada baja.

-Bien- susurro, por alguna razón desconocida para el acepto.

Levanto el rostro de la chica con una delicadeza asombrosa, le miro a los ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, hermosa, la chica más guapa que haya visto, pero no sentía nada estando junto a ella y de manera tan cercana, cerro sus ojos y se acercó a los labios de la chica.

Les beso cuidadosamente. Pero por alguna extraña razón la imagen de cierto rubio paso por su mente, en un acto inconsciente rodeo la cintura de la chica con ambos brazos y profundizo el beso.

-Rei-chan...- su nombre, dicho precisamente por aquella voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar le trajo a la tierra de manera automática.

-Nagisa...- Rei sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban cruelmente

-L-lamento interrumpir- el menor había bajado la mirada, y sus rubios cabellos le cubrían- Me... Retiro- su voz era un susurro, Rei quiso correr y explicarle la situación.

Pero... ¿por qué quería explicarle? Ellos no eran más que amigos...

Amigos... Aquella palabra le taladro el cerebro y el corazón.

Ellos no eran más que amigos.

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde hace unas semanas atrás que se había comenzado a sentir raro estando cerca del rubio, sentía una opresión en el pecho cuando le miraba hablar y reír con otras personas.

Le quería monopolizar por completo

Se sorprendió por sus pensamientos.

-_¿Quiero monopolizar a Nagisa-kun?_\- su mente era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados en aquel momento.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y era urgente.

.

.

.

-¿Y?... ¿Cómo te fue con e_llos_?- pregunto Riko sentada en una silla próxima a la barra de aquel café del aeropuerto.

-Bien… aceptaron- aquel chico sonrió con cansancio y entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

-¡Eso es excelente!- le felicito- ¿Cómo se lo dirás a…Makoto?- pregunto con cautela.

-No lo sé… quiero aprovechar todo mi tiempo con él- su sonrisa se volvió triste igual que su mirar.

_Continuara._

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Seguramente esperaban a Nat en esta cap. ¿Verdad? A mí no me engañan xDD Ya lo siento, pero todavía no vendrá xDD Falta poco, en serio. Gracias por sus sensuales comentarios, ¡siempre me hacen feliz!

Para que no existan confusiones (?)

Riko Shoraoka (Loca numero 1): Cabellos rosa pálido, ojos azules, piel blanca, alta aproximadamente 1.73, sus cabellos le llegan a la cintura y algunos mechones le llegan a mitad de cuello, un mecho de cabellos rebelde cae en medio de su frente hasta su nariz. Ojos que demuestran una curiosidad e infantilidad increíbles. Tiene varios tatuajes y perforaciones.

Alexander Lébedev (Alex, Saha, loco numero 2): cabellos rubios, llegando un poco más arriba de los hombros, liso y con y algunos mechones desordenados por su rostro, ojos azul aqua y con un brillo de diversión y picardía, piel blanca, mide alrededor de 1.68. Tiene dos tatuajes y como tres perforaciones.

Marco Rumsfeld (Maru, el más normal de todos): Cabellos negros, largos y lisos, desordenados y rebeldes, ojos violeta, demostrándose un poco soñolientos, y con una pequeñas ojeras bajo estos, piel pálida, no muy musculoso, tres centímetros más bajo que Makoto. Con cuatro tatuajes y como cuatro perforaciones. (Tren en los oídos y una en el labio)

Nathan Shoraoka (Nat, loco numero 3): Con el apellido basta xD La verdad todavía no sé cómo es Jajaj ¿Lo pueden creer? En primera ya lo tenía todo, ¡TODO! Y apareció Kisumi en el anime ಥ_ಥ Con eso se imaginan todo.

* * *

Ao-ki: ¡Claro todos y cada uno de ustedes son importantes! No pues yo tampoco, hasta que llego el SouMako y vi una imagen de Midorima y Makoto *le dejo grandes traumas esa imagen… pero ya shippea otra extraña pareja xD* Gracias por tu energía para sobrevivir en mi escuela, me ayudó mucho! xD Gracias por leer y comentar ;3 Nos leemos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero sus sensuales comentarios ;3

●ω●


	13. Chapter 13

Egoístas 13

Después de sus batallas internas dejar de lado los celos y consolar amigos. Todos fueron al centro comercial. Pero al llegar se separaron.

Ai, Sasha, Nagisa y Gou fueron por su delicioso helado.

Marco y Makoto fueron a una tienda deportiva.

Haruka y Rin se desaparecieron, dando la impresión de que irían a una cita. Pero cuando vieron como fue la separación de grupos se separaron siguiendo cada uno a su respectivo acosado.

Y al final quedaron Mikoshiba y Rei. No queriendo recorrer aquel lugar solos decidieron dar una vuelta junta.

El mayor trataba de iniciar alguna plática, de cualquier tema, pero al parecer el peli azul no tenía los ánimos de hablar.

-¿Sucede algo Rei?- pregunto repentinamente.

-No...- su respuesta fue carente de seguridad.

-Puedes decirme- le miro con ojos de un hermano mayor tratando de ayudar su pequeño hermano.

-...- lo pensó unos minutos, decir sus problemas seria hablar sobre su sexualidad, algo incómodo para él.

-Vamos, solo quiero ayudar- su sonrisa demostraba confianza.

-Mikoshiba-san...- en el mayor vio a un hermano, a quien le podrías decir todos tus problemas sin temer a que te juzgara.

-Es que... Es algo complicado- dijo en voz baja y viendo hacia el suelo.

-Entonces vamos a ese café- señalo el local y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

.

.

.

-Nagisa-chan...- Alex observaba al de ojos rosas, que se veían rojos e hinchados, supuso que sería por llorar.

-Estoy bien Alex-chan- sonrió con fingida felicidad.

-Sí, claro y yo me chupo el dedo- dijo bruscamente, sorprendiendo a los presentes exceptuando a Nitori.

-Alex- reprendió sutilmente el peli plata, no tomando mucha importancia al repentino cambio de actitud del otro rubio.

-¡Pero! ¡Si se nota que se aman!-hizo un puchero y abrazo a Nitori por el cuello, quedando demasiado cerca de él.

Cosa que molesto a cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba en una solitaria mesa del fondo difícil de ver.

-Alex- su voz con un toque de enojo hizo que el rubio de ojos aqua colocara su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Ai.

-Se aman...-volvió a susurrar de manera sensual.

-Cállate- ahora sí, Nitori estaba molesto, su ceño fruncido y ojos con un toque oscuro en ellos.

-Ya, ya- se alejó y regreso a su actitud infantil de siempre-Pero en serio Nagisa, es más que obvio, te observa con aquella mirada de idiota enamorado que tienen todos los chicos.- hablo como si hubiera hecho el descubrimiento más importante de todos.

-...- más sin embargo el rubio de ojos rosas bajo la mirada.

-Es verdad- comento Gou casi sin pensar.

-¡Alguien me da la razón! ¡Gracias!- el de ojos aqua levanto las manos al cielo y luego miro a la chica-¡Vez! Todos lo ven, menos tu- dirigió nuevamente su mirada al de ojos rosas.

-P-pero- inseguridad y miedo, fue lo que leyeron los otros tres en el rostro del rubio.

-Nagisa- levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de Ai junto con una hermosa sonrisa-No te diríamos esto si no estuviéramos seguros, quiero que mis amigos sean felices, y si te digo que estoy seguro de que es así- todos en la mesa apreciaron una seguridad que era poco común en Nitori, a lo cual Alex sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso.

-Dios, mamá está orgulloso de su pequeño- lloriqueo con un drama demasiado sobre actuado, y luego el también cambio a una sonrisa serena y amigable- Te lo decimos por que los observamos a los dos y se nota a kilometro que se gustan-

Las dudas crecieron dentro de la mente de Hazuki sin darle oportunidad de pensar claramente.

.

.

.

Supero con cansancio, dejando caer su cuerpo en aquella banca y observando el cielo.

_«-Haz lo que tu corazón diga que es lo correcto-»_

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente.

Lo que el corazón diga que es correcto.

¿Y si su corazón no decía nada? ¿Y si solo se dedicaba a latir como loco?

Volvió a suspirar.

'¿Que hacer en estos casos?'

.

.

.

Decidió salir de la heladería y caminar un poco, necesitaba pensar, analizar la información de sus amigos.

¿De verdad a Rei le gustaba? Y era así, ¿por qué beso a aquella chica?

Sentía un dolor en su corazón al recordar aquella escena, pero el pensar en lo dicho por los otros le hacía tener esperanzas. De ser feliz, con la persona que quería.

.

.

.

Y le vio caminar, parecía pensar en algo, metido en su mundo. Algo extraño, puesto que él era siempre alegre.

Observo como unos tipos se acercaban al menor, y este asustado trato de alejarse.

El miedo se instaló en su cuerpo, dejando de lado aquel malestar sobre sus sentimiento se acercó a donde el rubio.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- grito tratando de soltarse de su captor.

-Vamos, ven a divertirte con nosotros- le apretó un poco más el brazo.

-Suéltame- jaloneo nuevamente.

Y lo siguiente pasó en camareta.

Un puñetazo llego directamente al rostro del sujeto que sostenía a Nagisa, el tipo cayó al suelo desconcertado, sus otros dos amigos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-No escuchaste, dijo que le dejaras en paz- la voz de Rei fue fuerte y segura, mirada amenazante y postura dominante.

-Hijo de- el tipo paso su mano por la nariz y observo la sangre en esta-Te saldrá caro- posición de pelea.

A Rei le temblaron las piernas, no pensó bien en la situación, simplemente sus piernas se movieron solas, y cuando supo había soltado el golpe. Sintió las manos de Nagisa aferrarse en su camisa, temblando.

Volteo levemente la mirada, el rubio tenía el miedo plantado en el rostro, y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

Volvió la mirada a los tres frente a él y vio como al que había golpeado le lanzaba en puñetazo, cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Aunque nunca llego, los abrió y observo que frente a él estaba Makoto sosteniendo la mano del moreno que le iba a golpear.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el de cabellos oliva.

-S-Si- tartamudeo.

-Protege a Nagisa-

-¡Nagisa! ¡Rei!- los gritos de sus amigos hicieron que tomara la mano del más bajo y los llevara con ellos a una _zona segura._

-¡Mako-chan!- grito el de ojos rosas al ver como un sujeto iba a golpearlo por detrás, pero fue detenido por Marco.

Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Haruka, Rin, Nitori y Alex observaban como sus dos amigos peleaban con aquellos tres sujetos, unos centímetros más altos y musculosos.

Haru temió por Makoto, al punto de ir a ayudarle, pero Rin le detuvo.

-¡Estás loco!- le grito.

-Les van a ganar- la histeria se apodero de su cuerpo.

Pero al regresar la vista vieron como Mikoshiba se había unido a ellos.

Makoto se encargó del que iba a golpear a Rei, esquivando los golpes con agilidad, y logrando detener algunos. Le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, uno más en la mejilla y otra cerda del labio.

Por su parte Marco dio un rodillazo en el estómago y cuando el chico se agacho por el dolor le golpeo tras la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Mikoshiba le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y otro en la mejilla.

Los dos sujetos retrocedieron, y tomaron al tercero medio inconsciente.

-¡Nos rendimos!- grito uno.

-No vuelvan a molestar mis amigos- Makoto tenía la mirada levente oscurecida y siendo cubierta por los mechones más largos de su cabello, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Una imagen por demás aterradora, dejando asustados a los maleantes y sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¡Lo sentimos!- gritaron para luego correr.

Haruka corrió a donde Makoto estaba, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Nitori llegar a brazos del peli oliva.

-¿¡Estas bien!?- grito preocupado.

-Si- una sonrisa radiante se posó en sus labios y sonrió al bajito.

Haru solo se quedó observando la interacción entre ambos, parecían una pareja. Y él no era el único que lo había notado, los de Iwatobi lo habían visto desde el primer encuentro, aquellos dos no eran simples amigos.

Continuara...

* * *

No, esto no es un Makotori, solo que antes de Nat es necesario alguien que de celos a Haru, solo eso. Y ya más adelante se dirá la relación que la orca y Ai mantienen.

Espero les gustara el capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente, y si todo marcha como quiero Nat aparecerá.

_**Haruka comenzaba a odiar a las personas de cabello rosa**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Lo que todos ya sabemos, los personajes no me corresponde, solo aquel grupo de locos._

_Quiero alegrarles la semana o el día (?) Por los finales de los animes, Free! ES en especial, pero también para quienes vieron Zankyou no Terror, llore como margarita en ese final, ¿Alguien lo ve? Si es así, comprenderá mi dolor (?) Bueno sin más, les dejo leer._

* * *

Egoístas 14

La noche se había hecho presente, al igual que unas cuantas nubes que anunciaban la llegada de una lluvia.

Cameron a la residencia Shiraoka.

Makoto y Nitori juntos hablando, de la pelea, la preocupación del menor y otras cosas más.

Haruka y Rin les veian, con el corazón roto, era demasiado tarde, lo habían arruinado.

Nanase había perdido a su mejor amigo, el que estaba siempre con él, incondicionalmente. Y Matsuoka comenzaba a extrañar al pequeño que siempre le seguía a todas partes repitiendo 'Matsuoka-sempai es increíble' extrañaba ser el centro de atención de aquel peli plata.

Y entre ellos dos las cosas ya no eran como antes, aquella magia del inicio se había esfumado.

Nagisa y Rei caminaban hasta el final de aquel grupo, a pasos lentos y en un silencio pesado.

-Gracias- susurro el más bajo, con la mirada aun en el suelo.

-No soy a quién deberías agradecer- se sintió mal al no poder proteger al menor.

-Pero, si Rei-chan no hubiera aparecido en ese momento no sé qué me habría pasado-

El peli azul apretó los puños al recordar lo sucedido.

-Nagisa-kun- detuvo sus pasos y el rubio hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a frente.

-¿Pasa algo, Rei-chan?- inclino levemente la cabeza, dando una imagen tierna.

El peli azul respiro profundo, armándose con todo el valor que podía, olvidar las mariposas en el estómago nunca fue tan difícil.

Pero en ese momento unas gotas de lluvia se hicieron presentes, aquello pronto se convirtió en una ligera brizna, a lo cual los demás se adelantaron.

-Rei-chan, vamos- Nagisa corrió hacia la casa, el de lentes se quedó observando la espalda del menor, sintiendo que esa podría ser la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de decir lo que sentía, algo que recientemente había descubierto.

-Espera- le tomo la mano, cuando estaba por entrar al patio, mediamente mojados, Rei sentía que su corazón podría explotar.

-¿Rei-chan?-

-Me gustas- dijo, sin más, solo lo dijo, no esperando una respuesta inmediata, pero aun así la espera le mataba.

Los segundos pasaron, sintiéndose como minutos, horas y años.

-¿Nagisa-kun?- aun mantenía el agarre en la muñeca del más bajo.

Mientras tanto Nagisa dentro de su mente se preguntaba si había logrado escuchar bien, si era un sueño o a causa de la lluvia había ignorado algo antes de aquel 'me gustas'.

-¿Perdón?- parpadeo y volvió su mirada confusa al peli azul-¿L-lo po-podrías re-repetir?- su corazón se aceleró.

-Me gustas- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y junto sus frentes-Nagisa Hazuki, me gustas- y posteriormente le beso, algo suave, tierno, inocente.

Se separaron, no por falta de aire, sino más bien porque algo corto y lleno de sentimientos era más que suficiente en esos momentos.

-Me gustas- volvió a repetir, y Nagisa se sintió tan feliz, pero recordó la escena de Rei besando a aquella chica.

-Tienes novia- dijo en un susurro lleno de dolor.

-¿Eh?- el rubio se separó de manera brusca.

-Tienes novia- repitió un poco más alto-¡No juegues con mis sentimientos!- lagrimas comenzaron correr por sus mejillas, siendo camuflaje das por las gotas de lluvia.

-Y-yo no- vio en los ojos rosas el dolor, y se sintió un verdadero idiota-¡No tengo!- grito.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo te vi mientras la besabas, el último día de clases- palabras cargadas de dolor.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- trato de tomarlo de las manos pero el rubio se lo impidió. Pero forcejeando logro abrazarle.

-¡No es verdad!- se revolvió entre los brazos de Rei.

-No es mentira- le dijo al oído-Al único que quiero es a ti- sintió las manos del menor en su pecho, tratando de alejarlo, cosa que no dejaría que pasara.

-No es cierto- sentía sus fuerzas flaquear.

-Claro que lo es- susurros llenos de un cariño infinito, amor y sinceridad.

-...-Nagisa dejo de pelear, sus fuerzas fueron consumidas por las palabras de Rei-Entonces ¿porque la besaste?- pregunto, aun mantenían el abrazo.

-Por idiota- sus manos posadas en la cintura del menor, su rostro lo más cerca de su cabeza.

-...- sus lágrimas salieron con mayor intensidad, cosa que alarmo al peli azul.

-¿¡Sabes lo que he sufrido por tu culpa!?- golpeo el pecho del mayor-¡Eres un idiota!- seguía golpeándolo, y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

-Lo siento- recibía los golpes sin decir nada, ninguna intención de pararlos.

-¡Eres un idiota Rei-chan!- dejo de lanzar golpes y coloco las manos en el pecho del contrario-... Eres mi idiota- sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, mojado a mas no poder, pero eso no importo mucho pues a Rei aquello le pareció la imagen más hermosa y perfecta de todo el mundo, y nadie le podría decir lo contrario.

-Te quiero, Rei-chan-

-Yo también te quiero, Nagisa-kun- un nuevo beso, igual que el primero, solo sentimientos y ternura, sin dobles intenciones, un juramente de amor.

.

.

.

-Se van a resfriar- dijo Makoto, quien observaba todo desde la ventana que daba directo a la entrada principal.

_-Bye romance!_\- gritaron Alex y Riko, quienes veian la escena con verdadero jubilo.

-¿Acaso sabes el momento tan romántico que ellos están viviente en estos momentos?- pregunto la peligrosa.

-¿Sabes que esto es lo más hermoso, romántico y perfecto que alguien podría ver en toda su vida?- Alex hizo un pechero, pero aquello no importo demasiado a Makoto.

-No quiero que se enfermen- frunció levemente el ceño.

Los dos más bajitos se vieron a los ojos, asintieron y volvieron la vista al mayor.

-Mamá Makoto hizo acto de presencia- dictaron al unísono.

-¿Que será de Rei-Rei ahora que la orca saco a relucir sus dientes por una de sus crías?- dramatizo Riko, colocando una mano en su frente y volteando la cabeza con una mueca de lamento, mal actuada.

-¿El amor de esto jóvenes se verá realizado? ¿O será acaso que Mamá orca lo impedirá?- fue ahora Alex, quien dramatizo de igual modo que Riko.

-Ustedes dos cállense- un aura oscura cubría a Makoto, y su sonrisa dio escalofríos.

Pero a Haruka le encanto cuando el de ojos verdes golpeo en la cabeza -sin mucha fuerza- a la peli rosa, incluso se permitió sonreír, de manera imperceptible para todos.

El de cabellos oliva camino hacia la puerta, suspirando pesadamente.

-¡Oigan!- grito, y ambos chicos lo vieron con un sonrojo en las mejillas-Entren o se resfriaran- Makoto les dedico una de aquellas sonrisas de antes de que se fuera, de las verdaderas, impregnadas de cariño, y que les daba fuerzas y confianza, pero ahora más pequeña y con aquellos ojos ligeramente más afilados, le daban un aire sensual, dejando que sus corazones pararan un momento.

-S-Si- contestaron ambos y se sonrieron, se tomaron de las manos, para correr hacia la casa.

-Bien hecho Nagisa- susurro el de ojos verdes cuando este paso a su lado, el contrario solo le sonrió con una alegría infinita.

-Vamos, ustedes dos necesitan una ducha- Riko les tendió un par de toallas y estos la tomaron-¡Nada de bañarse juntos!-les advirtió como si fuese una madre, y luego soltó a reír por la expresión en el rostro de Rei.

-Riko- voz amenazante.

-¡Waaa la orca esta al ataque!- corrió a la sala a esconderse tras su peli negro amigo.

-Por cierto... Riko- Makoto vio a la chica sonrió con misterio, cosa que puso los pelos de punta al de ojos verdes.

-Jeje- aquella risa puso alerta a los tres chicos, cosa que de inmediato propuso un mal presentimiento a los de Iwatobi.

El timbre sonó, rompiendo aquella atmosfera de miedo entre los muchachos. Makoto miro a Riko, que ahora se había dirigido a las escaleras, y subía lentamente, nadie podía notar aquella sonrisa ladeada, y aquel brillo en sus ojos.

El de cabellos oliva se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y por alguna extraña razón todos se sintieron en un filme de terror, con los corazones latiendo a mil, y como si quien estuviera tras la puerta fuera uno de esos asesinos despiadados y su primera víctima sería el de ojos verdes.

Tomo el pomo entre la mano derecha, con la izquierda quito el seguro, respiro y giro lentamente, abrió y volvió a respirar.

-...- sus músculos se tensaron, su respiración paro, y los demás estaban a punto de gritar si no decía algo rápido.

-_My dear!_\- aquel grito los trajo a la realidad, claro antes su corazón dio un vuelco del susto, pero dejando de lado los filmes de terror, poco después escucharon una estruendosa caída, corriendo a ver qué había sucedido.

Pero en cuanto llegaron a la entrada, se detuvieron en seco.

En el suelo se encontraba Makoto, con alguien sobre de él, al parecer besándose.

-¿¡Mako-chan!?- grito Nagisa, nunca imagino ver a su querido amigo en una situación parecida.

-Nat- dijo con dificultad entre los besos que recibía.

-_Oh! __I missed you, so much! -_ Grito el peli rosa.

-_Bro! Calm down, men, seriously_\- Riko había llegado, con los lentes puestos y una sudadera negra que cubría su short, los de Iwatobi solo veian a la chica y a los que encontraban en el suelo.

-_Hello! Maru, Alex_\- saludo sentado a horcajadas sobre Makoto.

-Nat, levántate, aplastaras a tu novio- Marco le tendió la mano para ayudarlo y el chico se levantó, al igual que Makoto.

-¡Oh! Hola- saludo alegremente a los de Iwatobi, cambiando de aquel fluido inglés, a un japonés bien hablado e igual de fluido-Mucho gusto, soy Nathan Shiraoka- una sonrisa dulce se posó en sus labios.

Todos se quedaron embobados, puesto que el chico frente a ellos, tenía unos cabellos rosa pálido, como las flores de Sakura, largo hacia la derecha, pero del lado izquierdo más corto, aun así lo suficientemente largo como ser tomado por sus dedos a la perfección, unos rebeldes mechones rosados cubriendo parte de su frente y ojos, siempre hacia la derecha, unos ojos de un intenso color azul cian, profundo, oscuro, hipnotizador, alegre y brilloso, su piel blanca, de apariencia suave, aquellos hermosos y rosados labios, de un tamaño perfecto, de una altura de alrededor de uno setenta y ocho, con un cuerpo bien cuidado, pero no demarcando demasiado los músculos.

Su sonrisa dejo corazones paralizados, sonrojos en algunos rostros, y dudas sobre por qué había llegado a besar a la orca, porque a entendimiento de todos, o Makoto salía con Riko, o con Nitori.

-¿Quién eres?- la pregunta salió sin poder evitarlo, y Rin se sonrojo cuando aquellos orbes cian se encontraron con los suyos.

-Nathan, hermano de Riko, novio de Makoto, alumno del instituto Mare, estudiante de arte- dijo manteniendo su sonrisa, inclinando levemente la cabeza y los ojos mediamente cerrados-Si nos disculpan- tomo la mano del de ojos verdes-Tengo cosas que hablar con mi novio- instintivamente el de cabellos oliva le abrazo por la cintura, dejando la espalda del peli rosa junto a su pecho, y enterrando el rostro en su cuello, repartiendo besos suaves y cariñosos.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- susurro entre besos.

-_Aah_\- inevitablemente el contrario dejo salir un suspiro ante las acciones de su novio, lo cual causo una sonrisa de medio lado en el mayor, y en él un gran sonrojo-¡Makoto!-

-Vamos...- susurro algo en el oído del nuevo integrante, cosa que causo un sonrojo más intenso, y que le temblaran las piernas.

-N-No podemos- pese a la negativa todos podían ver que el chico nuevo quería hacer lo que fuese que Makoto le había dicho.

-No se dejen llevar por las apariencias- los de Iwatobi volvieron la mirada a Riko, que estaba sentada en el sillón y mantenía los ojos cerrados-El, está loco- abrió los ojos, aquel azul, casi idéntico al de Nathan, estaban repletos de diversión.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Holito! JAJA. Imagine a Riko con una sonrisa al estilo Gintama xD Y bueno pues... ¡Apareció! Y dios que Nat es más de lo que aparenta.

Por cierto, el cabello de Nat es en un corto estilo Yamato, Suki te ii na yo. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque amo a ese hombre! Bueno, bueno, la verdad tenía planeada otra cosa para la aparición de Nat, pero creo que la idea la ocupare para más adelante.

_**«Eso en el cuello de Makoto... ¿Son chupetones?»**_

* * *

Ao-ki: *corre a abrazarla con lagrimitas en los ojos* Pensé que ya no me querías (?) Te comprendo, eso de la escuela y los profes que piensas que son la única materia que tomamos… Los odio! Pero ya, me alegro que pudieras leer y dejarme uno de tus sensuales comentarios! Pues ya sabemos cómo se confesó, quería escribir algo tierno y romanticón, o algo parecido xDD Pues ya apareció! Muy tranquilo ¿No te parece? ¬u¬ No lo es! Jajaja Cuando las cosas ya no son como en el inicio de una relación, dejas –un poco— de lado a tu pareja. Gracias por comentar! Nos leemos luego!

Guest: Debo admitir que me gusta el MakoTori, pero esta historia no lo será u.u Gracias por leer y comentar! :3

* * *

_**«Eso en el cuello de Makoto... ¿Son chupetones?»**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bueno ya sabemos, los personajes no me perteneces, solo aquel grupo de locos._

* * *

Egoístas 15

Nathan despertó con sus greñas rosas alborotados. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, y una respiración cerca de su nuca.

-Makoto- susurro con tristeza, pronto las mañanas así terminarían y todos aquellos momentos con el de ojos verdes quedaría atrás, eso hacía que su corazón se encogiera.

-Nat- escucho la soñolienta voz de su novio.

-Buenos días- rápidamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de Makoto.

Se levantó y camino hasta el baño.

Nathan quería a Makoto, no le amaba, como sabia el más alto tampoco le amaba. Ellos mantenían una relación medio extraña, pero que servía para sus corazones destrozados, pero aun así dolía demasiado tener que hacer aquello.

Regreso a la habitación arreglado.

-Vamos, hora de despertar- deposito un tierno beso, sintió que sus fuerzas se fueron, en definitiva extrañaría a Makoto.

-¿Pasa algo?- el de cabello oliva pregunto, viendo una mueca de dolor en el rostro del contrario.

-Nada- sonrió de nueva cuenta-Vamos, o los demás acabaran con la comida- se levantó, y fue al baño, Makoto solo le observo irse.

. . .

La mañana era tan animada como era costumbre para la mayoría.

-¡Waa Alex! No te lo comas, es mío- las riñas por la comida.

-No seas tacaña Riko-

-Ai-chan, me das la fruta- Nagisa se notaba tan feliz, aquello hizo sonreír al peli plata.

-Toma- le tendió el recipiente, y observo a los demás.

Las peleas de Riko y Alex, Maru comiendo tranquilamente, Rei y Nagisa sonriéndose mutuamente, Gou y Mikoshiba hablando pacíficamente, y solo faltaban cuatro personas.

-Buenos días- de las cuales dos veian llegando.

-Buenos días, Rin-chan, Haru-chan- saludo Nagisa, más alegre de lo normal.

-Buenos días- Rin contesto con desánimo y soñolencia, Haru solo dio una mirada a todos en aquel lugar, dándose cuenta de quienes eran los únicos que faltaban.

Tomo asiento junto a la escandalosa peli rosa, con el peli rojo de Samezuka a su lado.

-¡Buenos días!, ¡preciosuras!-escucharon de una voz a la que todavía no estaban tan acostumbrados.

-¡Nathan!- Riko corrió a brazos de su hermano, pero en lugar de darle un abrazo de soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿¡Que te sucede mensa!?- grito el chico.

-¿Que me sucede? ¡No pude dormir por tus estúpidos gemidos!- le recrimino, y pese a todo Nathan simplemente sonrió de medio lado.

-Acéptalo estas celosa- dijo burlándose de su hermana- Tienes envidia de que Makoto es _mío_\- lo último lo remarco de una manera tan sensual que dejo en claro, la orca tenia dueño.

-...- Haruka apretó los dientes y doblo el tenedor que tenía en la mano.

-Haru...- susurro Rin para tranquilizar a su 'novio'.

Mientras los hermanos seguían con el tema 'la orca tiene dueño, y no eres tu greñas de escobeta'.

-Buenos días- Makoto entro en la cocina y las respiraciones cesaron.

Ya entendían a que se refería Riko con gemidos.

El de cabellos oliva vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados, sus cabellos estaban húmedos y su torso desnudo, en el hombro izquierdo tenia su camiseta, gris, dejando ver sus tatuajes, y también aquella marquitas rojas en su pecho y una en el cuello.

Rei, Gou y Rin enrojecieron al darse cuenta, e imaginarse, como habían llegado esas marcas a tan escultural cuerpo.

-Mako-chan es un pervertido- la mirada de Nagisa picara, y su sonrisa decían que había vuelto a ser el de antes.

-...- el aludido solo le miro con extrema diversión.

\- Y Nathan un muerde almohadas- Riko estallo en carcajadas dejando a su hermano con un puchero en los labios.

Todos estaban perturbados, aquellos hermanos eran completamente extraños.

. . .

Después de aquella extraña mañana todos ayudaron con los quehaceres de hogar, y algunos fueron a hacer las compras.

Makoto, Mikoshiba, Rei, Rin y Marco salieron.

-_Serán unos grandes esposos_\- Riko bromeo antes de que los chicos se fueran.

-Nathan-san..- Nagisa estaba recostado en el sillón.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo conociste a Mako-chan?- pregunto, inevitablemente el peli rosa sonrió, al igual que su hermana y Alex.

. . .

Y a petición de Haruka, Rin tenía que saber cómo se habían conocido, aquella mancha rosa y la orca.

-Makoto- estaban en uno de los pasillos seleccionando comestibles.

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo conociste a tus nuevos amigos?- pregunto siendo directo.

-Bueno... Fue algo completamente extraño- sonrió de manera que ninguno de los presenta había visto jamás.

. . .

_-Todo inicio el primer día de clases-_

_Continuara…_

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno ¿Cómo están? Bueno no sé qué decir, en fin, vengo a promocionar –siento raro diciendo esto- Una página de Face que administro con una amiga, se llama _

_BL? –Yaoi-_

_Solo propaganda xD _

_Nos leemos luego, besos hermosuras!_


	16. Chapter 16

_En determinado momento cambiare del inglés al español para que sea más fácil, además de que me da flojera traducir y utilizar mi poco buen inglés._

* * *

_**Egoístas 16**_

Cuando puso un pie en aquellas tierras, sintió que algo dentro de él fue liberado, que una parte que permanecía entre cadenas y oscuridad saldría libre al fin, lejos de aquel pueblo que le vio nacer, creer y donde estaban sus amigos, su familia y sobre todo aquella persona que sin saberlo le rompió el corazón.

-Welcome sir- la voz de la señorita se le hizo algo extraña, aun pese a haber estudiado arduamente el idioma, era tan diferente el escuchar a una persona hablarlo a un simple grabación.

-T-Thank you- trato de que su voz no temblara, lo cual funciono pues la señorita le regalo una amable sonrisa.

. . .

Al llegar al lugar donde viviría se le hizo una construcción bastante sencilla y muy bonita, acomodase perfectamente a lo que quería, en cambio la construcción frente a esta, era algo moderno y llamativo, no quitaba que contara posiblemente con mejores beneficios que su apartamento, pero aquello en definitiva no iba para él.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, un pasillo largo y con un buen espacio le recibió, cuatro puertas a los lados y una hasta el fondo, su habitación, 504, era la segunda de lado izquierdo.

Camino con paso calmo, tratando de observar lo mejor posible todo aquello que vería muy seguido, posiblemente hablara con alguno de sus nuevos vecinos, solo para presentarse.

La primera puerta de lado izquierdo se abrió, revelando a un chico de cabellos rojizos con unos hermosos ojos verdoso, un poco más claro que el suyo.

-Hello- saludo cortésmente- You are the new? Right?- le sonrio y tendio la mano para saludar.

Makoto con un poco de miedo acepto la mano y sonrio de vuetla.

-My name is Colin-

-I'm Makoto- sonrio con un poco de timidez, aquel chico parecía ser bueno, y además era muy amable.

-Welcome Makoto, I hope we get along*-

Después de aquella primera plática con uno de sus vecinos se adentró a su departamento, feliz de poder manejar el idioma mejor de lo que tenía pensado.

Aquel departamento espacioso, con dos habitaciones, un baño, sala y comedor, contando con una cocina bien equipada, que estaba más que seguro la ocuparía contadas veces en su estadía en aquel lugar. Un gran ventanal que daba a la calle, que además era poco transitada y en lo que pudo observar se dio cuanta las personas preferian caminar.

Sus cosas habían sido enviadas con antelación, por lo cual ahora solo faltaba desempacar ropa y alguna que otra cosa que su madre había empacado. Pero por hoy descansaría, aquel viaje en avión le había dejado exhausto.

. . .

Había llegado una semana antes de iniciar clases, por lo cual se dedicó a investigar lugares en donde poder pasar el tiempo estudiando, o donde comer, o comprar algunos comestibles y que no resultara demasiado costoso. Así como los mejores caminos para llegar a su nueva escuela. Tenía que planearlo todo antes de entrar a su primer día, no quería fracasar en esta gran oportunidad.

En el transcurso también termino de conocer a sus vecinos, en el 501 un joven estudiante de su segundo año en la universidad, en la 502 Colin, que trabaja como profesor en una primaria, se veía más joven de lo que era, por lo cual Makoto le había confundido con algún estudiante universitario, en el 503 vivía una joven pareja, que estudiaba su último año en la universidad, y para el final el vecino del 505 un joven apenas un año mayor que él, se encontraba en la misma escuela que él, Marco Rumsfeld, aquel joven era muy apuesto, y además su personalidad reservada y callada le resultaba un poco atrayente. Cuando se dio cuenta de aquello se golpeó mentalmente, no podría seguir así, cayendo dentro de los estándares Nanase solo se lastimaría, aquella no era una manera de salir de su amor no correspondido por más de diez años. Claro diez patéticos años enamorado de su mejor amigo.

. . .

La mañana de su primer día de clases estaba más que nervioso, sentía las palmas de sus manos húmedas, y unas nauseas. Sentía que al subirse al bus terminaría tomando la ruta equivocada, o que si caminaba se perdería y no sabría dónde demonios estaba.

Cuando escucho sonar el timbre dio un salto, tratando de calamar sus nervios se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió de ver a Marco fuera de su apartamento.

-Hola- saludo el chico con una diminuta sonrisa- El primer día no es tan duro- sintió como sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad rojiza- Vamos- el azabache comenzó a caminar, Makoto tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que le habían dicho, y en cuanto lo hizo tomo sus cosas y aseguro su departamento.

Caminaron en silencio, aquello le recordaba a los día en los que pasaba por Haru, bajo la mirada y un sentimiento de vacío inundo su ser.

No se dio cuenta de que Marco le observaba, y él peli negro conocía bien esa mirada, para su mala suerte alguno de sus amigos la tenía no hace mucho tiempo pintada en el rosto.

. . .

Las clases habían comenzado ya hace unos pocos minutos, todo le parecía emocionante, y las mariposas en el estómago le hacían sentir mal, todo eso al mismo tiempo.

Para su suerte a Marco le había tocado en el mismo salón, pero para su mala fortuna el chico se fue al fondo del aula, para hablar con los que parecían ser sus amigos desde el año pasado, o puede incluso más tiempo.

Tachibana había tomado asiento en la primera fila justo al lado de la ventana y tres asientos antes del final, todavía un poco alejado de su vecino y los amigos de este.

. . .

Al final de las primeras tres clases se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que más temía, los chicos de su clase ya tenían todos su grupo específico de amigos, y los poco que parecía querían hablarle se cohibían y se alejaban, dio un pesado suspiro.

-Hey! Makoto- escucho la voz proveniente del fondo- ¿Cómo vas?- el brazo en su cuello le asusto al principio pero al reconocer a quien pertenecía se tranquilizó.

-Bien- contesto tímidamente.

-Hey Maru ¿Conoces al nuevo?- escucho una voz femenina y poco después una chica de cabellos rosas y unos hermosos ojos azules entro en su campo de visión.

-Es mi nuevo vecino- Makoto se sorprendió de ver al chico más desenvuelto que en las veces anteriores en que le había visto.

-No sabía que alguien se había mudado al departamento junto al tuyo- un rubio de ojos y ojos azul aqua llego al lado de la peli rosa- ¿No tenía planeado decirme nada?- el nuevo integrante hizo un tierno puchero, que a Makoto le saco una sonrisa, recordándole como algunas veces había logrado que Nitori sacara ese lado infantil que tanto adoraba molestar.

-Tranquilo Alex, sabes que Maru estará contigo hasta el final de los finales- la chica dramatizo y luego soltó una risilla divertía y burlona.

-Que tu no tengas un jodido perro que te ladre, no significa que te burles de mi hermosa relación- el rubio adopto una postura desafiante, y aunque fuese más bajo que la chica parecía dar buena pelea.

-Chicos, cállense- una nueva voz, con un deje de enojo y soñolencia se dejó escuchar justo tras el asiento de Makoto, los cuatro voltearon a ver quién era el que hablaba, solo Makoto desconocía a esa persona.

-Vamos Nat, no puedes seguir así durante más tiempo- la chica se acercó a la persona que tenía la cabeza cubierta con el gorro de su chamarra.

-Puedo y lo voy a hacer- casi gruño el chico sin levantar su cabeza.

-No, no los vas a hacer- el rubio fue quien se dirigió esta vez con el otro y le quito el gorro.

-¡Diablos!- grito la chica sorprendida- ¿¡Qué le paso a tu cabello!?- tomo un mechón entre sus dedos, con una expresión incrédula.

-No es obvio- dijo al tiempo que miraba de mala forma a quien sostenía su cabello- Lo pinte-

Makoto miraba todo sin comprender algo. ¿Qué pasaba con el cabello de aquel chico? Era de un negro fuerte, asimilando a la noche, y aquellos ojos de un hermoso azul cian, le hechizaron. Sin más robaron un poco de su aliento, y desarmaron, pero algo en aquellos ojos estaba opaco, y sentía que eso no estaba bien, algo que no tenía sentido y estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Nathan, te rompieron el corazón no el cerebro- dijo la chica con un tono de voz tan neutral como su mirar- Puedes hacerle pagar caro por jugar contigo- le tomo del mentón- Eres mi hermano, y por el simple hecho de llevar el apellido Shiraoka, un apellido por demás extraño pero también de poder- su mirada se había vuelto afilada.

-¿Y tú que vas a saber de corazones rotos?- dijo con enojo y alejando bruscamente la mano de su hermana-¿Qué vas a entender mi situación?-

Todos en el salón habían guardado silencio desde que vieron aquel grupo acercarse al nuevo alumno, pero no habían despegado las miradas de aquel singular grupo, del cual existían ciento de rumores, y ahora menor que nunca, cuando el que parecía la cabecilla del grupo perdía los estivos.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué me tire al primer chico que pase frente a mí? Por qué de ser así a Tachibana me lo tiro en los baños- aquello dejo a Makoto totalmente descolocado, peor aún fue cuando el chico le tomo de la mano y lo saco del salón, tan confundido estaba que no sabía que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Cuando llegaron a los sanitarios el de cabellos oliva no salía de su estupor.

-Lo siento-

El más alto cayó en cuenta de donde se encontraba, y aunque no conocía a su acompañante, pudo comprender el sentimiento de corazón roto, una palabra que para su mala suerte se repetía muy seguido últimamente, cerca de él.

-N-no te preocupes…- no sabía qué hacer, que decir, como actuar.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio abrumador, que solo fue roto cuando se escuchó un sollozo por parte del más bajo. Makoto se alarmo.

-¿E-estas b-bien?- comenzó a moverse de manera nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

-N-no- el chico se rompió en llanto frente a él, dando una imagen de alguien débil, que en cualquier momento o con cualquier movimiento podría romperse.

Le embriagaron una extrañas ganas de abrazarlo y protegerle de lo que sea, cuando regreso a la realidad Makoto estaba en arrodillado abrazando al peli negro, que se aferró a la camisa del de ojos verdes y lloro aún más fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

. . .

Cuando ambos regresaron al salón de clases, los demás alumnos les miraron de manera extraña, Makoto tenía la camisa un poco húmeda a causa de las lágrimas así como desarreglada y un poco arrugada, Nathan tenía los ojos enrojecidos así como las mejillas en un ligero tono carmín.

-¿Qué ven idiotas?- hablo el más bajo como si nada hubiera pasado con anterioridad, y con una actitud altanera.

-¡JAJAJAJA!- la peli rosa estallo en carcajadas al igual que sus otros dos amigos y Makoto enrojeció aún más al saber que es en lo que posiblemente pensaban los chicos de su clase.

-_¿En qué me he metido?-_ observo al chico a su lado, y luego también comenzó a reír por lo ridículo que resultaba aquello, tal vez y solo tal vez aquello no sería tan malo como pensaba.

Posiblemente con ellos pudiera olvidar un poco aquello que le atormenta.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Y así queridos, fue como se conocieron ellos, aunque todavía falta un poco, creo que solo será un capítulo más sobre esto, puede y dos, todo depende.

Lamento mucho la demora, pero tenía que salvar el semestre.

*Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores, solo me pertenece el grupo de locos.

* * *

_**Egoístas 17**_

Como se había hecho costumbre, Marco pasaba por Makoto, y luego de unas cuadras de caminar se encontraban con los otros tres.

Que para su sorpresa del castaño, Riko y Alex tenían aquella costumbre de abalanzarse sobre de él, provocando que casi cayeran la mayoría de las veces. Y Nathan seguía siendo el huraño de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos azules.

-Makoto- una compañera de clases le hablo cuando los otros cuatro no se encontraban.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto de manera amable, como era su costumbre.

-Bueno- la chica parecía nerviosa- S-sólo... Quería decirte algo- con cada palabra algo le decía a Makoto que no era nada bueno- Seré clara- dijo repentinamente decidida- Aquel cuarteto no cuenta con la mejor reputación de la escuela-

Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido, y soltó una pequeña risa que sorprendió a su compañera.

-Lo sé- dicho eso sé levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la cafetería de la escuela.

Y era verdad, aquellos chicos le habían contado que dentro de la escuela eran considerados las manzanas podridas, por no decir algo peor. Le habían contado acerca de todo, sus vidas, los tratos de las personas con ellos, como fueron sus padres, y cuáles eran sus sueños. Y el comprendió que otros tenían peores problemas que él, y como su carácter no le permitía dejar a nadie, les contesto de la manera más sincera.

-No me importa- y les sorprendió- ustedes fueron amables conmigo cuando llegué, me agradan y no me dejare guiar por loa comentarios de otros- y seguidamente sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Y de eso ya hace mes y medio, ahora pasaba más tiempo con ellos, salían a algunas que otras fiestas.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que sé borracho, fue un viernes.

_**Flash back**_

-Vamos MakoMako- le decía Alex mientras jalaba de su brazo.

-P-Pero-estaba dudoso, nunca antes había asistido a una fiesta de ese tipo.

-No te obligaremos- Marco le vio con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, sí no quieres lo entendemos- siguió el rubio y seguidamente todos en aquella habitación sonrieron de manera que a Makoto le recorrió una escalofrió.

Nada bueno podría salir de aquello.

**...**

Y así fue como el llego al bar donde se encontraban ahora, con la música a todo volumen, algunos chicos –ya mayores— con bebidas alcohólicas en la mano y hablando de cualquier cosas las chicas del lugar.

Observo a los lejos a Riko que hablaba con una joven peli roja, muy guapa y parecía simpática. A Marco y Alex bailando de manera muy provocativa en la pista de baile, y demás parejas del mismo sexo por aquí y por allá.

Claro que sus nuevos amigos no le llevarían a cualquier bar, ellos sabían sus gustos y no dejarían al castaño de mirada encantadora y sonrisa de infarto solo en un bar heterosexual donde cualquier mujerzuela se le podía insinuar y con eso lograr una posible pelea por que ella no estaría sola, sino que un troglodita que la hizo enojar se enfadaría al ver a su novia junto a nuestro hermoso castaño.

Sí, todo eso se los había soltado Riko con ayuda de Alex, y fue sorprendente que los otros dos también pensaran los mismo de aquella situación que ha Makoto le pareció tan absurda y poco probable pero que aun así no se le antojaba que en su primera salida a un bar las cosas salieran mal, además tenía más posibilidad de ligue en aquel lugar.

Ja, él ni siquiera sabía ligar, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

-¿Te diviertes?- la pregunta de Nathan le saco de sus pensamiento, los cuales le avergonzaron por la posibilidad tan ridícula que era imaginarse ligando con alguien.

-Algo- contesto de manera tímida a la pregunta, al tiempo que se volteaba y observaba al peli negro- ¿Estas bien?- aun con timidez se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Ajam- tomo un nuevo sorbo de su bebida y miro hacia el lado contrario del castaño.

-¡Oye! Amigo- un chico de unos veinte años se acercó a donde Makoto e inicio una conversación breve, donde de alguna manera le convenció de salir a bailar.

Aquel sujeto de cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, y apenas unos centímetros más alto que Makoto, una verdadera joya, pensó el castaño al tenerlo tan cerca, no sabía si era por el alcohol que había consumido-que a final de cuentas no era mucho- por la atmosfera o lo que fuera, pero decidió sacar aquella parte que nadie, ni él mismo, conocían hasta el momento.

Se acercó mucho más al hombre, de nombre Ethan, y le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo, le bajo hasta la altura de sus labios y después le beso.

Aquel no era su primer beso, pero si fue algo así como un _"Waaa"_ que le dejo el estómago en el cielo y las piernas de gelatina. Makoto Tachibana ya no era el mismo, desde hace unos poco meses, mas semanas que otra cosa, se había percatado de aquello e increíblemente le gustaba, se sentía libre, algo que seguramente no habría experimentado en Iwatobi a la sombra de la relación que mantenían Haruka y Rin.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

...

Y desde aquel acontecimiento digno de celebrar, palabras de la peli rosa menor, todo cambio entre fiestas, los chicos y su escuela. No por ser los más locos de la escuela eran los que reprobaban, Increíblemente todos mantenían calificaciones perfectas en las materias, razón por las cuales algunas ocasiones se permitían faltar.

Pero las cosas apenas estaban iniciando.

**...**

Después de aquello Makoto acompaño a los chicos al lugar donde se tatuaban y perforaban.

-¡Bebés me hare un nuevo tatuaje!- había sido el grito de Riko al llegar a su casa aquel día.

Makoto ya tenía unas cuantas perforaciones en sus oídos, cortesía de las hermosas y terroríficas apuestas con la peli rosa.

El único que no había asistido a aquel encuentro había sido Nathan, aun con cabello negro y la onda de emo encima, no le apetecía ver la idioteces de su hermana.

-¿Qué te tatuaras Riko?- pregunto el rubio cuando estaban en el taxi.

-Un árbol de cerezo, más específicamente una rama- contesto con los ojos iluminados.

-¿En qué parte de tu cuerpo?-

-Cómo será algo pequeño lo hare en el pie- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Cuanta valentía… O bien estupidez- rio Marco ante el comentario de su pareja.

-Cállate idiota- le enseño el dedo medio y todos rieron- Ya que estamos en eso… ¿No querías uno tú también Maru?-

-Si… Creo que me lo hare hoy-

-¿Qué te harás, bebé?- pregunto el de ojos aqua.

-_Stay cool, stay fool_\- los dos más bajos le observaron y miraron con brillitos en los ojos.

-¡Te amo!- grito Riko desde el asiento junto al conductor.

-Te verás taaan sensual con eso- Alex le abrazo por el cuello y le beso la mejilla.

-¿Y eso de donde es?- pregunto de manera normal Makoto pero al ver las expresiones en las caras de sus amigos sintió que nunca debió de haber abierto la boca.

-¿No conoces a _One Ok Rock_?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Por dios son de tu tierra!- grito Riko.

-Lo siento… creo- susurro más para sí que para los otros.

-Bueno, bueno, que esperamos del chico, su pueblo no era muy grande por lo que platica, y además se denota que era el lugar más tranquilo que pudieras encontrar- dijo Alex- Pero eso no quita que llegando de tatuarnos le pongamos toda la discografía del ellos- dijo eso emocionado.

-¡Siii!-

Así entre pláticas de ellos, bromas y risas llegaron al local donde se realizarían los tatuajes.

-¿Duele?-pregunto Makoto a Marco.

-Algo- contesto el chico mientras veían como Riko hablaba con el tatuador que parecía conocerle desde hace tiempo.

-¿A ti te gustan los tatuajes?-pregunto Alex cuando se encontraban ellos dos solos en la sala de espera.

-Pues me parecen interesante… son una manera de arte que perdura para siempre- dijo aquello mientras observaba las fotografías colgadas en las paredes- Además algunos de ellos pueden tener un gran significado para su portador…-

-El tatuaje que se está haciendo Riko son flores de cerezo…- comento Alex.

-Eso dijo…-

-Las flores de cerezo siempre las observaba con su madre cuando la visitaba en Japón… Al igual que Nathan, ella quería mucho a su madre, pero cuando esta murió se vieron cuidados por su padre- Alex respiro- Él es una persona muy mala-

Makoto sabia aquella historia, cuando la peli rosa se la conto no pudo evitar llorar, y el simplemente la abrazo no sabiendo que hacer con exactitud.

-Marco se tatuara es leyenda no porque el bajista de la banda lo tiene… es más un recordatorio… para nunca ser como su padre, para no dejar de ser él mismo, para evitar que algunas personas quieran manejarlo a su antojo...-

Alex parecía querer llorar, puesto que las palabras de Makoto eran ciertas, en especial para ellos, no se tatuaban por revelarse contra sus padres, eran recordatorios que tendrían para sí mismos, para evitar convertirse en alguien más, para evitar ser manejados por sus familias.

Era su propia manera de recordar.

-Ya veo…-

Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio, Makoto analizo lo que había dicho con anterioridad, esos eran su pensamientos ante los tatuajes pero saber que alguien cercano a ti se hace alguno con razones que van más lejos de lo estético y se concentren en los sentimientos propios es algo que sorprende, y te pones a pensar…

¿Cuáles son tus formas de recordar?

Él, pero el momento, no tenía ninguna manera de recordar.

**...**

Al regresar todos decidieron invadir el departamento del de ojos verdes. Y así después de ir cada uno por los discos de One Ok Rock, los colocaron en el estéreo y buscaron algunas cosas de ellos por internet.

Su tarde paso relaja, verdaderamente le había encantado la banda, eran geniales, las letras de cada canción parecían contar historias, que por cierto eran hermosas, amor, familia, amigos, errores, todo se juntaba de manera perfecta en aquellos discos, en aquellos acordes, en la voz, en la guitarra, la batería y el bajo.

Por un momento el sentimiento gano y derramo algunas lágrimas, nadie dijo nada, ellos estaban igual, callados, simplemente escuchando atentamente la canción.

_C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h._

_Aikawarazu ano koro ni hanashita  
Yume o boku wa oi tsuzukete iru yo  
Moo kotoshi kara isogashiku naru yona?  
__De mo kawarazu kono basho wa arukara_

So everybody - everybody  
Days we grew up are days  
We will treausure  
Everybody show is begining  
Curtain has risen  
Make your own storyline  
Dream as if you will live  
Forever  
And live as if you'll die today

Fuzake aita wai mo nai  
Kudaranai hanashi o shite wa  
Nakiwarai nagusame ai  
So owaranai uta ima utau yo  
Dream as if you will live forever  
And live as if you'll die today

Waru-sa ya baka mo shita ne yoku okora reta ne  
Tada tanoshikute son'na hibi ga zutto  
Tsuzuku to omou teta  
Kedo kizukeba otona ni natte tte  
Sore totomoni yume mo dekaku natte itte  
Sorezore ga eranda michi e

We have to carry on  
Our lives are going on  
De mo kawarazu ano basho wa arukara

So everybody - everybody  
Days we grew up are days  
We will treausure  
Everybody show is begining  
Curtain has risen  
Make your own storyline  
Dream as if you will live  
Forever  
And live as if you'll die today

Fuzake aita wai mo nai  
Kudaranai hanashi o shite wa  
Nakiwarai nagusame ai  
So owaranai uta ima utau yo  
Dream as if you will live forever  
And live as if you'll die today

We all, we all  
Have unforgettable and precious treasure  
It lost forever, it's lost forever

Toki ga tachi oite itte mo kakegae no nai takaromo no wa  
Me ni mienu katachi janai taisetsuna memory  
Korekara saki mo zutto isshou zutto...

So everybody - everybody  
Days we grew up are days  
We will treausure  
Everybody show is begining  
Curtain has risen  
Make your own storyline  
Dream as if you will live  
Forever  
And live as if you'll die today

Fuzake aita wai mo nai  
Kudaranai hanashi o shite wa  
Nakiwarai nagusame ai  
So owaranai uta ima utau yo  
Dream as if you will live forever (oh yeaah...will live forever)  
And live as if you'll die today

Simplemente lloro, como no lo hico cuando se enteró de la relación del peli rojo con su mejor amigos, como no lo hizo mientras estaba en el aeropuerto. Como no lo hico por muchas cosas por las cuales no había luchado. Recordando cada momento que vivió con los chicos de Iwatobi, desde que se conocieron en la infancia y parecía que toda aquella felicidad dudaría para siempre, aquella vez en que se dio cuenta estaba enamorado de Haru, cuando volvió a ver a Nagisa, cuando vio sonreír al azabache por primera vez.

Pero, ahora ellos no estaban con él, ahora estaba iniciando una etapa nueva, con nuevos amigos, aun mas esas preciadas memorias no serían olvidadas.

Solo dejo que todo saliera acompañado por sus amigos, que eran como su segunda familia, y esa canción que le llego al alma.

**...**

Días después.

-Makotoooo~~- Riko estaba recostada sobre el sillón de dos plazas mientras él veía una película sin prestar atención verdaderamente.

-¿Qué?- respondió de manera aburrida.

-Sabias que en la escuela te ven como una orca- dijo mientras veía al techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-El animal-

-Sí, conozco al animal-

-Ah, pues te comparan con la orca- paro un segundo y volvió a hablar- No tengo idea de la razón, pero parece que todos piensan igual…-

-Ya veo…-

Y siguieron como si nada, ella viendo el techo y el viendo la película. SI, no tenían nada interesante que hacen aquel domingo.

**...**

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto seriamente la chica.

-Claro- él se limitó a entrar al local y hablar con la recepcionista.

-¿Entraras?- le pregunto cuando volvió a salir a ver que detenía a su amiga.

-Diablos los demás nos mataran- dijo aguantando las carcajadas.

El tiempo de espera nunca fue tan largo para ella. Bueno no era tan común que cuando ella venia no fuera la que pasara a aquella pequeña sala, y tampoco es que fuera a esperar a los chicos cuando ellos pasaran, pero al ser la primera vez para el más alto no tenía planeado dejarlo solo. Que si se perdía cuando llorara como nena. No, ella no era mala, pero era algo que no se quería perder. No es que quisiera ser mala con el chico, solo le divertían este tipo de situaciones.

**...**

Cuando Nathan entro en su apartamento no esperaba encontrar a tres locos ebrios cantando algo inentendible en quien sabe qué idioma.

-¿Qué les paso?- pregunto al único que parecía estar dentro de sus sentidos.

-Celebras- tomo un sorbo de la bebida en su mano.

-¿Qué?-

-Mi primer tatuaje…- un nuevo sorbo y el vaso fue dejado a un lado.

-Ya veo….- parecía que no había digerido con claridad lo dicho por el castaño- Espera… ¿Qué?-

Destapo su brazo y le enseño su pequeño tatuaje de una orca, Algo sencillo pero al mismo tiempo hermoso.

-Waaau, nunca pensé que te harías algo como esto- le dijo con un rostro que parecía una vil copia de Nanase.

Makoto se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el peli negro.

-Sabes…-sus palabras eran arrastradas a causa del licor- Te odio- a cada paso que el daba el más bajo retrocedía.

-Makoto…- no era de esperar el castaño era más alto que él y no sabía cuál era la intención de decirle aquello.

-Te odio por tu parecido con _él-_era un mentira- Es como si no hubiera cambiado nada- no le odiaba- Me aleje de ti… incluso me cambie de país…- claro que no le odiaba, le amaba, era incapaz de odiar algo que tuviera que ver con Nanase, y eso era lo que odiaba.

-Makoto- susurro su nombre, el castaño pasó de aquel terrorífico ser que parecía querer golpearle una persona indefensa y que podría romperse en cualquier momento.

-Te amo…- susurro y abrazo al peli negro, le rodeo y sintió que algo dentro de él estaba completo.

Nathan le rodeo con los brazos no sabiendo que hacer, los otros tres estaban haciendo su escandalo pero ellos dos no prestaban atención.

Estaban en ese lugar, su lugar, un espacio lleno de tristeza, desamor. Dos corazones rotos en un mismo mundo.

**...**

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, se levantó con cuidado, tomo su ropa que se encontraba regada por el suelo de aquella habitación, se colocó su bóxer y su pantalón sin abotonar y salió del cuarto, un delicioso olor a _Hock-Cakes _le llamaba a aventurarse y salir.

Nunca se percató de las demás prendas en el suelo, ni el bulto que estaba en la cama, de la cual sobre salían unos pies.

**...**

-¡Makoto! Me preguntaba dónde estabas- al primero que vio fue a Maru, que parecía más feliz de lo usual, le sonrió pero el peli negro solo vio la puerta por donde el más alto había salido-… Oh- no dijo más y entro en el baño.

Makoto estaba confundido, pero siguió caminando hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Riko preparando el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días!-saludo enérgicamente como era su costumbre.

-Hola- se acercó a ella y observo lo que hacía, debía aprender a cocinar.

-Makoto, está bien que estés bueno, pero por favor ponte la camisa-le dijo mientras colocaba la mezcla en el sartén.

-Sí, mamá- dijo con burla.

-Cállate-

Los otros dos llegaron a la cocina y ayudaron a colocar la mesa mientras el castaño se arreglaba en el baño.

-Buenos días- escucharon la voz de Nathan.

-Bue-el saludo murió en la garganta de la chica y los otros dos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

-Oye, Riko ¿Dónde está mi ropa?- Makoto tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura y una en la cabeza, al solo poder visualizar la cabellera rosa coloco la mano sobre el hombro pero había algo extraño.

-No soy Riko, pero esta sobre mi cama- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Eh?- Makoto observo mejor y pudo ver a un chico de cabellos risas, un tono algo más pálido que el de Riko, con un corte bastante singular, acomodado hacia la derecha llegándole hasta el cuello y cortado en capas, pero del lado izquierdo era corto, lo suficientemente largo para tomarlo entre los dedos, de ojos azules, oh, aquellos ojos azules.

-¿Nathan?- se atrevió a preguntar recibiendo a cambio una radiante sonrisa.

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Esto es lo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. Verdaderamente no me gusta escribir capítulos largos puesto que siento empiezo a desvariar, pero espero que les gustara, este flash back tendrá otro capítulo centrándose más en Makoto y Nat._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_**¿Review's? **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Egoístas 18**

_Es un poco más dramático de lo que pensaba, pero verdaderamente me gusto como quedo. Siento la demora, de verdad. Lamento cualquier incoherencia en la narración, pero no encuentro los lentes._

* * *

Las ambulancias, camiones de bomberos y patrullas, los gritos de horror, dolor y sufrimiento, las ordenes que daban lo que se encontraban al mando de aquella situación y él.

Un pequeño que buscaba a su madre y hermana por aquel caótico lugar. Siente como alguien le toma de los hombros y le conduce hacia donde se encuentran los paramédicos, trata de forcejear y decirle que tiene que encontrar a su familia, pero no puede, su cuerpo no responde y tampoco es consciente de la sangre en su frente y brazos, tampoco del dolor punzante en su pierna.

No, no es consciente de nada cuando ve a su hermana, sentada abrazando sus piernas, junto a un cuerpo cubierto por una manta blanca. Lo único que quiere es despertar, salir con su madre y hermana a la playa, como tenían planeado desde hace ya unas semanas.

Ah, estúpidos sueños, mejor dicho pesadillas.

¿Cuándo despertara?

. . .

-¡Nathan!- unos ojos verdes le reciben, preocupación y miedo implantados-_ ¿E-Estas bien?-_

No sabes que decir, no lo sabe. Desde hace ya unas semanas atrás que tenía ese sueño nuevamente, no le había dicho a nadie, ni a su hermana. Solo sonríe y asiente.

_-_Creo que fue la película y las golosinas que comimos anoche- se sienta en la cama y recorre la habitación.

Es verdad, se quedó con Makoto, su _amigo_, que bien sabían los dos que aquella relación había traspasado una simple amistad hace ya poco tiempo atrás, desde aquel día en que dejaron al descubierto sus heridas aun frescas, donde se dijeron los temores, y en donde, de los dos, el peli rosa fue quien más sufrió al recordar, y también donde Makoto se sintió un estúpido por sentirse morir por algo tan _pequeño e insignificante_ como un amor no correspondido.

**. . .**

_-Me usaron-_ aun podía recordar como el de ojos azules tenía una mueca de miedo puro y las lágrimas luchaban por salir- _C-casi…fui…v-violado-_ también puede sentir la rabia, aquella misma que sintió aquel día, con la misma intensidad.

Solo quería ir y partirles la cara a esos idiotas que maltrataron e hirieron al chico frente a él. También se arrepiente de lo que él estuvo a punto de hacer, casi se vuelve como aquellos despreciables seres que lastimaron al menor.

Tampoco puede olvidar como el menor le conto de su madre, su muerte, aquel accidente, y que nadie sabía de su casi violación, no se había atrevido a decirle a su hermana y a los chicos, su versión de la historia era que su novio de años le había roto el corazón, y que no le podía decir nada a nadie.

-_No le digas a nadie- _las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas-_Te lo suplico. ¡Makoto no puedes decirle a nadie!-_

_-¿¡Estás loco!?-_el enojo podía más que él-_ ¡Aquellos casi te violan! ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! ¡Tienes que denunciarlos!-_

_\- ¡No entiendes!_\- el menor se había levantado furioso de su lugar- _¡Tengo miedo!-_ el mayor se dio cuenta de que el menor estaba temblando-_Miedo de que ellos puedan hacer algo más conmigo, la primera semana no quería ni salir de mi habitación, aun ahora tengo miedo de encontrarlos en la calle y que decidan terminar lo que iniciaron- _sus piernas no pudieron más y cayó al suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y reprimiendo los gritos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

**. . .**

Aun no lograba entender la terquedad del menor en no denunciar aquello, comprendía que sintiera miedo, pero lo mejor era que ellos estuvieran tras las rejas, de esa forma dejaría de lado el temor, o ese pensaba hasta que hizo una pregunta a la hermana del chico.

-_¿Qué pasaría si intentaran violar a mi hermano o a mí?-_ leyó la sorpresa en el rostro de ella, y luego una mueca de desagrado-_No sé qué andes pensando para formular esta pregunta, pero te contestaré_-tomo un poco de aire- _En primera seguro nuestro padre nos echa la culpa por ese descuido, tendríamos que dejar de "existir" para el bien de su corporación, ya que todo lo que se realiza en su empresa es bien vigilado y algo como una demanda por intento de violación no quedaría fuera del radar de aquellos que están esperando un error de su parte para sacarlo del negocio- _su respuesta seria y sin ningún titubeo dejo desconcertado al mayor.

-_¿S-sería tan grave?-_ pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

-_Sería horrible, nuestro padre piensa que no somos necesarios para él, lo único por lo que no nos ha quitado el apellido es que necesita de nosotros, no confía en nadie para dejar su empresa-_observo como ella tenía los puños fuertemente apretados_\- Solo somos juguetes para él- _

Sus palabras tan frías y desagradables de dejaron un mal sabor de boca, y al fin pudo comprender la terquedad del menor que respecto a guardar aquello en secreto.

**. . .**

Se limitó a abrazar al menor, sabía que mentía, pero no le importaba, si él quería hablar de algo le daría tiempo para que lo hiciera, sin presiones.

-Makoto…- su nombre dicho de aquella forma, casi un susurro, pero lleno de temor, le erizo la piel.

Sería otro mal recuerdo, o alguno de los que él ya conocía.

-…- lo siguiente que salió de aquellos labios hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro y una tranquilidad le invadió.

Su cuerpo se movió casi por instinto, fue lento, suave, sin apuros, ni segundas intenciones, casi como si fuera la primera vez de ambos, pero sin aquel miedo de arruinarlo.

Fue como un primer beso para ellos.

**. . .**

-Todo se sintió tan bien y correcto- terminaron de contar ambos al mismo tiempo, cuando Makoto y compañía ingresaron a la casa y cuando Nathan se levantó del sofá- Es... _mágico-_ y las sonrisas que ambos dieron fue suficiente para que todos en aquella sala se dieran cuenta de que esas dos personas no podrían estar con alguien más.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que una chispa de culpabilidad se reflejó en aquellos chicos, así como tampoco notaron como alguien en particular sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, pero eso no fue lo único que sucedió.

-_Nat_…- el castaño atravesó el espacio entre ellos como si este no existiera.

-¡Hermano!-

-¡Haru!-

El caos se desato.

. . .

Su cuerpo pesaba y sentía un dolor en su cabeza, más no quería abrir sus ojos, un olor agradable le mantenía en paz, pero unos ruidos le alertaron de que alguien más estaba en aquel lugar, se obligó a abrir los ojos y una suave y profunda voz le dio la _bienvenida._

-Lo siento, parece que te desperté- observo como el chico tomaba algunas prendas del armario.

-¿Qué haces?- su garganta dolió al momento de hablar.

-Tengo que bañarme- respondió sin dar muchas vueltas- Tienes un vaso con agua a tu izquierda, es normal que te duela la garganta no has tomado nada en las pasadas doce horas- y al fin pudo ver aquellos orbes verdosos, que antes le veian con un brillo especial pero que ahora parecían vacíos- Me retiro, descansa aun pareces débil-

-Espera- le tomo de la mano evitando su partido, se sintió mareado de tan rápido que se levantó de la cama- No te vayas… por favor Makoto- recargo su frente en aquella fuerte espalda, sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban.

Los segundos pasaron y parecieron horas, pero poco le duro la ilusión de pensar que aquel chico se quería a su lado.

-Lo siento Haruka… pero mi novio me necesita- salió sin mirar al peli negro, y ya en el pasillo fue directo al baño, cerró la puerta con demasiada fuerza y se dirigió al lavabo.

La imagen era tan deplorable, tan horrible, y al mismo tiempo tan nostálgica.

\- ¿Qué rayos me estás haciendo Haru?- sus manos apresaron el mármol del lavabo hasta el punto de ponerse rojo por el esfuerzo, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin miedo, y su corazón latía aceleradamente- Me prometí olvidarte y hacerlo feliz a él- su mano izquierda golpeo el espejo- ¿Por qué haces esto?- no sentía el dolor en su mano, ni le importaba que en esta estuvieran incrustados pedazos de vidrio.

. . .

Se sentía tan bien, tan relajado, tan protegido, aquellos brazos, fuertes, cariñosos y cálidos. Aquellos brazos que tanto le gustaban le llevaron a unos meses atrás, cuando pensaban que aquello estaba bien, cuando sentían que todo era correcto.

**. . .**

-_Podemos hacerlo_\- la seguridad en sus palabras le ayudaban a convencerse a su mismo y a la persona sentada en la cama- _Será bueno para ambos- _

-_Suena como un cliché de algún libro- _observo como el chico escondía el rostro en sus manos-_¿Sabes que podrías salir lastimados?-_

_-Claro que lo sé… Pero las personas llegamos a ser quienes somos por las heridas- _y aquello lo sabía a la perfección.

-_No quiero que te decepciones…-_

_-No lo haré, después de todo ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con esto- _su sonrisa llego hasta el más alto- _Nos hará bien a ambos-_ camino hasta el mayor y paso sus brazos por los hombros del otro, mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura- _Podremos apoyarnos-_ dijo cerca de los labios contrario.

-_Ya me estoy arrepintiendo…-_ el de ojos verdes termino de acortar la distancia y sello aquel pacto con un beso.

**. . . **

\- Lo siento… lo siento- se aferró más a aquel cuerpo que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados- No quiero lastimarte… Lo juro, no lo haré… Pero tienes que darme fuerza-

_**Continuara. . .**_

* * *

_What's up People?_

_Bien, no se hablar inglés. Realmente siento la demora, en serio. Pero entre más trataba de escribir me salían cosas horribles, y cuando salía algo "decente" no me sentía conforme y me decía "No puedes postear esto, es basura. Los lectores merecen algo mejor" Ya saben, nosotros somos nuestro peor crítico, no puedo estar más de acuerdo con esa frase._

_Y lamento informas que también tardaré para traer el próximo capítulo, estoy a punto de iniciar la universidad y no sé si tenga tiempo de tomar la PC y ponerme a escribir, así que les pido paciencia._

_Nos leemos y gracias por su apoyo. Los quiero [Inserte corazón gay aquí]_


End file.
